The Maid Princess
by pinkkittyninja
Summary: Ikuto is the perverted prince of Shugo Kingdom and Amu is a poor village girl. These two cross paths in the most unusual way, and now Amu has to pay the price. So Ikuto takes her in-as a maid?
1. Unusual Happening

Cookie: Hi ya! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVA!

Ikuto: nobody cares.

Cookie: Shut up or this is Tadamu!

Ikuto: =…=

Cookie: good.

Amu: I WANTED TADAMU!

Cookie: wtf no.

Amu: LANGUAGE!

Cookie: whatevs this is rated T anyways! GRRRRAAAA!

Amu: okkk…..o.o

Cookie: btw I don't own Shugo Chara but if I DID then Tadagay would be a nasty pink rat that gets stepped on! And AMUTO 4EVA!

Tadese: WHAT?…..but pink _is_ my favorite color…..

Everyone else: o.o

Cookie: -cough cough- uh anyway this is the story of The perverted prince, Ikuto, crosses paths with a poor almost hobo named Amu, and they cross paths in the most unusual way. But now Amu needs to pay the price—so Ikuto takes her in….as a maid. (now I don't want to spoil it for you!)

What DRAMA! Sorry if it sucks but this _is_ my first Fanfiction Story so don't be too mad, okay? Okay. ONWARDS TOWARD READING! ^.^

Chapter 1:

I stormed out of the royal ballroom furiously. "Ikuto, wait!" My mom yelled at me, but I didn't listen and kept walking away. I looked down and scowled at my ruined tuxedo, which was covered in royal tea. What was _wrong _with these suitors, anyway?

I stopped in front of my little sister, Utau's room, who eyed my tuxedo and raised an eyebrow. "One of those suitors again?" She guessed. I only nodded through my clenched teeth.

I felt a pain on my chest as I felt the tea sink into my skin, burning it. I flinched but ignored it. "And she spilled FREAKING HOT TEA ON ME TOO!" I finally growled, grabbing a hankerchief and ferociously stabbing at my tuxedo.

Utau laughed quietly. "They're so money hungry and stupid," she stated, looking down to her book. I knew who she was talking about. I'm Ikuto Tsukiyumi, the richest and most powerful prince of the Shugo Kingdom. My family was looking for suitors for Utau and I, even though we both knew all the suitors out there were mostly snobs.

I growled again at my ruined tuxedo and took it off. I grabbed a raggy brown cloak from a hook near the door and slipped it on. "Escaping to the village again?" Utau asked, not even looking up from her book. I sighed. She knows me too well. I nodded and walked towards the window, opening it.

I grabbed a giant rope where Utau hides it in her closet and attached it to a hook next to the window and looked down. Whenever I wanted to escape I just hooked some rope to the windowsill and slid down, and later on Utau would bring the rope back up.

I slid down the rope with a loud THUD on the ground and walked towards the gate. For some reason the village was the place I went to whenever I needed to escape my royal life and try to enjoy being normal. I sighed, and put the hood over my head.

Amu's POV:

I wiped some sweat from my brow and bent over the fire. It was wicked hot out today! Annoyed by the sun, I got another piece of firewood and threw it in the pile.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around only to come face to face with my annoying little sister, Ami. "What?" I snapped, putting on my cool 'n spicy attitude. Ami, my mom, my dad and I were really poor and lived near the village like outcasts. "Can't you see I'm busy here?"

Tears formed in Ami's eyes and I felt a pang of guilt for being so mean. It wasn't _her_ fault I was so poor. I sighed and waited for Ami to speak. Ami reached out her hands and I stared in shock. In her hands were two gold coins. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" I yelled, hopping backwards and landing in a pile of dung. My mom suddenly came out of our, uh, hut and she raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, girls?" She asked, then spotted the gold in my little sister's hands and was soon hopping around like a chicken. "I sang!" Ami sing songed as my mom scooped her up. "I love you, Ami! Now we can have dinner tonight!" She squealed, spinning Ami around in circles. I sighed. My mom stopped dancing and her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "Amu, can you go buy some food to eat? I have to wash the laundry, dry the laundry, fold—"ok I get it!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. My mother smiled at me and mouthed thank you as Ami gave me the coins and they both skipped cheerfully into the house.

I started walking towards the village, that was like, a mile away. I held my pocket and the two coins jingled. I stopped at the top of a hill to look up towards the castle near the village. That was where the king, queen, princess and son lived a life of luxury. I wasn't I there? I reached out towards the faraway castle. It was like a fairy tale. A fairy tale. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I suddenly yelled, stomping my foot. "WHY DID GOD PUNISH _ME?_" I screamed, storming towards the castle and trying to reach the castle with my hands. I suddenly stopped. "I need to buy rice and a pigeon," I said matter-of-factly, walking towards the village more calmly.

Ikuto's POV:

I walked through the crowds of people. There were horses scattered everywhere today and also a few carriages. I hissed, annoyed at my hood. I couldn't even see anything! Everyone was pushing and shoving, yelling and crying, and making out and stuff. "Stupid hood," I muttered.

I suddenly saw a blob of pink in the blur of people walking. I squinted harder, and made out she was a girl. (yeah I saw the boobs.) She was wearing this raggy brown thingy and I could tell she was in a hurry. Then I lost her. "DAMN HOOD!" I whisper yelled, causing a couple making out to turn and scowl at me. I suddenly became interested in this pinkheaded girl. Seriously, though, any normal person would notice a pink headed girl in raggy clothes scurrying around. I tilted my head and decided to follow her. This girl might be interesting.

I followed her for a few blocks until we came to a busy intersection. I watched the girl as she impatiently tapped her foot, which I found kind of cute. She then folded her arms. I sighed. I mine as well stop following her, for what if somebody noticed me following her and thought I was some perverted stalker? (well I kinda am.) Then she walked into the street, and I raised an eyebrow. Was she that in a hurry? It was still a green light. Amused, I leaned against a lamppost and watched the show.

Suddenly a blue, gray, brown and black blur came whizzing out of nowhere in the street. I turned to it, then to the girl and it only took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going to happen. "IDOT, RUN!" I yelled at the pink headed girl, who only turned around and gave me a confused look. Was this girl _that_ dense? Without thinking my legs carried me towards the girl and I picked her up bridal style while screaming, "STUPID! IDIOT! MOVE!"

We sailed across the rest of the street and just in time. As soon as we made it safely to the sidewalk I turned around to witness a carriage and it's driver skid to a stop as the carriage and driver flew over on top of the horse. _That's_ when the light turned red. I sighed and turned to the confused pink head, who was staring at me were her mouth gaped open. I turned to look around and noticed around one hundred people were looking in our direction. I sighed. It _was_ a scene. There was blood gashing out of a few horses sides and the driver lay on the pavement like a lifeless lump.

Then I noticed everyone was looking at me. What was they're problem? I thought as I raised my eyebrows.

I froze. I examined my shoulders and realization hit me like a bullet. My hood was off.

Cookie: Chappie one of my first story is DONE! YAY!

Amu: so I almost **died?**

Cookie: obviously. But a part of my chappie went mysteriously missing so I had to rewrite it so now it's short! SORRY!

Amu: o.o

Cookie: Sorry if it sucks but it is my first story! I'll work on the talking. I. Don.t want. To. Write. These. Types. Of. Sentences. Don't worry, the next chappie will be better! But I can only continue the story if YOU review! :D So PLEASE REVIEW!

Ikuto: haha! Beggar!

Cookie: whatev. Hoped ya liked it! In the next chapter Ik—

Everyone else: **SHUT UP!**

Cookie: ….

Amu: Let the readers figure out themselves!

Cookie: But the—

Ikuto: NO!

Cookie: fine. LOVE IT? Hate it? Review or Ikuto dies. (and I'll continue after a few reviews!)

Ikuto: wtf anyway just review ppl or we'll never hear the end of it!

Cookie: AND IKUTO DIES! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ok I'm serious just do it.


	2. Guilty

Cookie: YAY! Chappie 2… _has arrived._

Utau: Hurray for crappy chapters!

Everyone beside Cookie: HURRAY!

Cookie: =…= (A/N:watch out for potty language…)

Kukai: well you haven't updated in FOREVER.

Cookie: I KNOW. I've been busy and totally forgot about my story, ok? Plus, I'm kinda brain dead. -.- OH YEaHHHHHH btw thx soooooo much for so many reviews earlier! I'm so happy! Yay.

Ikuto: wtf you got like only 5.

Cookie: _anyway _I wasn't sure how to start off my new chappie, and as you probably know, earlier waz a cliff hanger!

Rima: when do I come in? GRRRRRRR!

Cookie: Gosh calm down you're coming in the next chapter with everyone else and-

Nagi: Just to the freaking disclaimer.

Cookie: ok whatever I don't own shugo chara but IF I DID I'D TURN TADESE INTO A PINK DINOSAUR! Yippee-yai-yo.

Tadese: WHY ME AGAIN?

Ikuto: Because you're gay. :P

Tadese: oh.

Cookie: Okay, plz review and enjoy this chapter I worked wicked hard on it so yeah thx so much! (I'll continue if I get a few more reviews and no worries I'll hurry up updating!)

Oh yeah the start may be confusing but I'm sure you'll be smart enough to catch on!

ONWARD TOWARDS READING! ^_^

Chappie 2:

Amu's POV:

A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek. I've never been to court for crime before!

I watched as the court lady was organizing her files, glaring menacingly at me every two minutes. I glanced around me and noticed the prince was here. I blushed. The prince. His mother was whisper yelling at him and his father looked like he wanted to kill somebody right this minute. My bangs covered my eyes. And this was all because of _me! _He probably hates me now. I put his life in danger! The prince!

Finally the court silenced and all eyes were on the judge. She wore glasses and had grayish brownish hair and looked like the devil in my point of view. She cleared her throat and I suddenly felt nervous. "Amu Hinamori, has been accused of committing a crime," she paused and I held my breath. "She killed a _very _famous carriage driver, killed four horses, JAYWALKED, dented a very fancy carriage that had cost millions, absolutely crushed the pavement on the busiest intersection in the whole kingdom, and now there's blood EVERWHERE!" The judge yelled, stabbing her file with her handy pocket knife. A wave of whispers erupted through the whole court. I felt people glaring daggers into my back.

When everyone noticed the judge's death smile, they silenced again. "Any witnesses?" She whispered, evilness in her voice. A girl with wavy long orange-brown hair shot up. "I, SAAYA THE GREAT, SAW THE WHOLE THING!" She declared, keeping her head high. Her head whirled toward me and she eyed me with disgust. "She was jaywalking when some horses and a carriage came by, and she didn't even notice! I noticed the prince _tried_ to warn her, but the idiot did not hurry up!" I winced as everyone erupted into whispers once again. "Then," she continued. "The charming yet kind prince, Ikuto, scooped her up and brought her to safety," she concluded, gesturing towards Ikuto, who had a blank expression on his face.

The judge nodded. "I see," she murmured, looking at her files again. After five minutes of silence the woman looked up, an evil glint her eye. "This was a horrid crime, indeed," she muttered. "Now over ten billion yen goes to waste!" She boomed, standing up, dagger in hand. I gulped. Everyone started hissing and grimacing and all that stuff. "A crime like this!" Her voice went dangerously low. "The Criminal, Amu Hinamori, has a death penalty." My jaws dropped. A DEATH PENALTY! I'm too young to die! I felt tears form in my eyes. Everyone in the crowd was now yelling and booing me to get out of this world. Now tears rolled down my cheeks and I bit my lip from screaming. It was the end. Nobody would help me now. Not even my parents. When the court finally silenced, the woman started her ramble again. "On Tuesday—"NO!" All heads shot towards a figure standing up. My eyes widened to find out it was Ikuto. He was sweating and his eyes were shining in pure fury. Was he going to tell them to kill me _now?_

Ikuto's POV:

"A death penalty," She had whispered. I sat, frozen in my seat. Right when I found somebody who I wanted to know more about she got a death penalty. Of course, everyone in the court cheered for it. I remembered her walking and me saving her. No. This was too much. My mom and dad were even booing her! Furious, I shot up from my seat and shouted "NO!" I didn't understand—why did I help this girl? It was all her fault—_her _fault. AND I WAS FREAKING STANDING UP FOR HER!

Everyone stared at me in shock, even the judge. "Oh, really?" The judge asked finally. I nodded and said the first thing that popped into my head. "She can work at the palace!" I blurted out, and I felt the king tense up next to me. The judge smirked, amused. Gosh, that woman is weird.

The judge turned to Amu. That's her name, huh. Amu. Amu. Amu. It sounded kinda cute. SHUT YOUR MIND UP IKUTO! I shook my head. "So, would you like to work at the palace instead of getting killed?" She asked, her amused smirk still planted on that warty face of hers. The idiot didn't say a thing. I felt like yelling at her to say yes, but when my mom was whisper yelling at me earlier, she said she would make me do the bungee jump out the window if I did anything to hurt my reputation again. And I don't think she was kidding.

"Yes," she finally squeaked, and I sighed in relief. Wait, what? Why did I sigh in relief? My dad looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. The judge sighed, sad there was no more drama. "Okay, Amu Hinamori, you may not die, for you will be working at the palace. You have three days to pack and on the third day we'll pick you up at your house." Amu tensed up. "I can walk," She said. I raised an eyebrow but shook it off. Whatever.

When I finally got home I flopped on my bed, staring at the ceiling. For some weird reason, I couldn't wait until the next three days were over. I shook it off again and went to sleep.

Amu's POV:

On the way home, my mind was going wild. Why did he stand up for me? I suddenly remembered the whole reason why I went to town in the first place. I glanced into my pocket, and sure enough, it was still there. Those two stupid coins that started all this in the first place. Overwhelmed, I forced my thoughts on other things. I really didn't have anything to pack, so I decided to sit lazily around my hut for the next three days. I wondered what job I would have. I'm not really good at anything except for messing everything up. I sighed and looked back at the castle.

The kingdom's palace, here I come!

Cookie: CHAPPIE 2 OVA!

Nagi: pretty short and a lot of talking.

Cookie: I'll take that as a compliment. Sorry if it sucks but if u don't like it don't blame me but Rima!

Rima: WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

Cookie: Nothing. :P

Amu: **-**sigh- in the next chapter all the characters are coming in. yay. OMG TADESE IZ COMING! YAYZ!

Cookie: yeahhh. I want some suggestions ok ppl? Next chappie will be longer!

Yoru: Review~nya! She'll make mega amutoness in the future so review! And more conflicts and stories and stuff! Gr…~nya.

Cookie: thx for reading! I'll update faster, kk? REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE!

Yoru: nya.

Cookie: Clik review for me! Thx 4 ur cooporation. :P


	3. I'M A WHAT!

Cookie: hi a! Me iz back with chapter 3!

Rima: No shit, Sherlock.

Nagi: -laughs nervously- Rima…

Amu: LANGUAGE!

Rima: I'm just happy that I'm finally in a chapter!

Ikuto: well you have an interesting way of showing it…

Cookie: let's have a little recap-o of the story so far!

_Amu gets 2 gold coins and goes into the village and while she's there Ikuto the prince saves her from getting run over. Then they all go to court and Amu is sentenced to DEATH! (yayz) but sadly her death penalty doesn't happen and now she's gonna work at the palace. Woop-dee-do. _

Tadese: -reads chapter- where am I? And lulu?

Cookie: yeahhhhh, about that. Tadese, lulu, and a few charas are coming later in the story. So don't hunt me down with a pitchfork. Thx for not being violent!

Utau: she don't own no Shugo Chara! Haha. Grammer. Ha.

Cookie: kayyyyyy. 0.0 The beginning is a little time skip but no worries you'll catch on! ONWARDS TOWARD READING!

Chapter 3: I'M A WHAT?

Amu's POV:

I felt my eyes slowly open. I slowly sat up like a zombie and took a glance at my calendar, and I held my breath. Today was the day! I was going to the castle! I quickly got dressed in my finest outfit (a boring brown dress), rinsed my teeth (I'm too poor to afford a toothbrush), and shuffled out of my bedroom towards the kitchen.

My mom and dad were in there. My mom ran over to me and squealed, hugging me. I rolled my eyes, putting on my cool n' spicy attitude. "YAY! You're going to the palace today! Make a lot of money!" My mom yelled, strangling my neck. I sweat dropped as I watched my dad cry in the emo corner, muttering insane stuff like "my little sparrow's leaving" and "my life is gonna end." I turned back to my mom and smiled warmly to her. "Thanks, mom. I'll try to," I said cheerfully, trying act as if I was _not_ in debt. She smiled back.

I told my mom and dad about how I was going to work at the palace and how I did a horrible crime last night. But I think they missed the part about the crime, because before I knew it they were all cheerily yelling congrats and all that stuff.

Ami came in, rubbing her eyes. "What's all the commotion?" She asked, yawning. "Amu-chan is leaving to go to the palace today!" My mom chirped. My little sister's eyes widened. "She's a pwincess?" She asked, eyes wide. My mom nodded and I sweat dropped. That's where Ami's been learning all this stuff.

"You should go early, since you're walking all the way to the palace!" My mom cried as she glanced out the window at the sun rising. She slammed a plate of flat bread in front of my precious face. I nodded, and shoved all the bread down my throat.

Finally I was done with this nasty meal and was ready to go, carrying a small knapsack over my shoulder. (like those hobos) I said bye to my family, and I was on my way!

I reached the hill where you get a good view of the palace. New life, here I come!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I stood in front of the majestic building in front of me, gaping at it. "Wow…" I whispered, amazed. Gold polished over everything and a marble fountain towered over me. There was even a large gazebo and a few violins and pianos were playing by itself! Suddenly somebody poked me. I spun around, and gaped even more. There, in front of me, stood a girl with long blonde hair pulled into pigtails, sharp purple eyes, and a fine white silk gown. Was this a god or something? "Who are you?" She demanded, her eyebrows furrowing in suspicion. "Amu," I stupidly answered. She slapped her forehead. "_No_, who are you and why are you here?" She impatiently tapped her foot. I blushed. "Uh-um, I'm Hinamori Amu, and I've— "Oh, I get it. You wanna work here, right?" She asked, her eyes softening. I nodded. She sighed, irritated. "I'm Hoshina Tsukiyomi, the princess. I nodded, blinking. "That baka of a brother…" she muttered, but gestured towards me to follow her.

As we walked through the royal gardens, the princess took a glance at her clipboard. "So, miss Amu, do you know what position you're in?" She asked politely, but I could tell she was a tad bit impatient. I shook my head quickly. "WHAT!" She yelled, staring at me in disbelief. I felt myself panic. "Um, er, this was kind of unexpected! You know, it wasn't my idea to come here!" I quickly said, hoping she'd see my logic. And luckily she did. "Well, Amu, I see you've been checked off as a maid."

I stopped in my tracks. A maid? She turned around, giving me a bored expression. "What, forgot how to walk?" I blushed, walking again. But in my head thoughts whirled in circles. A maid? I thought I'd have an easier job like doing the dishes or washing the laundry but NOOOOOOOOOO, of course I got picked to be a maid! I nervously looked down.

We finally stopped and I saw a boy. He had green hair and wore glasses, and serious blue eyes. I blushed at the fact that he was shirtless, and you could see his ultra slim body and beads of sweat rolling down his back as he was chopping wood. "That's Kairi," the princess murmured quietly. "He's the gardener." I watched as he wiped his forehead. "And he's chopping wood for some reason," She added, sweatdropping. I stared at him, but he didn't notice. "He'll be helping you through the castle for now," she smiled sweetly to me, then turned to Kairi. "Kairi, you'll be guiding our new maid today!" She shouted, and before I knew it Kairi was in front of me.

The princess smiled warmly and left us. "So…you're Amu?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded. He pushed his glasses up into place again. "Very well, then." He curtly bowed and we both entered the palace.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I cooed, staring at a giant painting of the royal family. He nodded. "Surely it is," He agreed. We both kept walking until we came to a door. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "The conference room. Some other workers are here to greet you," He formally answered, not even glancing at me. I sighed. This was it! I can do it, I can do it, I can do it…

He opened the door and sparkles flew into my face, blinding me. When I wiped my eyes and saw what was in front of me, I gasped. There, in front of me, stood four figures. I stared at them all. They all were formal and looked at me expectantly. "Hello," I said formally, bowing curtly. They all exchanged glances and one of them went and laughed at me. "What?" I demanded, confused. "There's no need to be all formal with us," the one with long purple hair mused. I blushed and nodded. "So _you're _the new maid?" asked the one with an apron, leaning towards me a little too close. I quickly nodded again. "I'm Amu Hinamori. And who are you guys…?" The one with brown hair and a black suit gave me a thumbs up. "I'm Kukai Souma, the one and only!" He cheesily winked and I held back a giggle. "I'm the butler of Utau Hoshina, the princess!" I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around to find the girl with big brown eyes in my face. "I'm Yaya Yuiki!" she cried, whirling in circles. She had a bandanna on her head an apron with cake on it. "I'm the pastry chef! And I love CANDY!" She shouted the last part a little too loudly, causing me to fall backward.

I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact of the marble ground to hit me, but I was surprised to find a pair of hands holding me. I looked up to see a charming face and purple hair in front of me. His eyes were so mesmerizing I could faint. "I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, and I'm— He closed his eyes in thought. His eyes fluttered open and took out a rose out of nowhere, putting it in front of my face. –"the entertainer," He ended, smelling the rose and winking.

As he propped me back up Kukai snickered. "Never knew you were the player, Nagi," he smirked. Nagi sighed and everyone turned to a small figure. She had flowing blonde hair and deadly eyes. "I'm the other maid," She said in a threatening tone. I brightened. . YAY! A friend to work with! I cheerfully extended my hand to her. "I can't wait to work with you!" I brightly smiled, tilting my head to the left. She stared at it for a few seconds, looking like she wanted to bite it.

_SLAP! _I whizzed my hand away, holding it. Everyone watched in silence. She glared at me, and I stared at her in shock. The room was silent enough you could hear a pin drop. "Rima…" Nagi started, giving her a pleading look. I suddenly felt anger bubble inside me. What did I do? I just wanted to be her friend and _this_ is how she treats me? Wow. Just wow. "I never told you I was going to work with you," she quietly told me, glaring daggers into my eyes. Speechless, I watched her stalk out the door, slamming it.

"Don't mind her! Rima-chan just has a few mental problems, you'll get used to it!" Yaya chimed quickly, causing my jaws to drop. Everyone else agreed, causing my mouth to stay dropped. "What? Don't you care about her feelings?" I practically cried. I sweat-dropped as everyone stood around in deep thought. "Naw!" They all chorused. I looked towards the door which blondie just slammed. But seriously, what _was _her problem?

I zoned back to life as everyone watched Kairi try to fit his shirt back on in amusement. What an odd group of people. "Awwwww, look it! It looks like Kairi gained some weight!" Yaya teased, tickling Kairi's sides. Kairi giggled and sighed, giving up, throwing his shirt on the ground in embarrassment. I held back a laugh.

But before I knew it, I was laughing like a maniac. "Haha! Kairi! You look like lasagna! You just got—noooo! LASAGNA! Noodle! Ppffffft! HA!" I shouted, pointing at all of them. They all sweat dropped as they watched me laugh and snort.

After wiping my tears from laughing I turned to all my new co-workers. They all seemed to have their own personality. "So, Amu! What's your story? Why did you come here?" Asked Kukai. I tensed. "Oh, uh—"Did you go to maid school?" Cried Yaya in excitement. I quickly shook my head. Like I could afford anything like that. "N-no way! In fact…I don't know anything about maids work." I flushed, thinking of the prince's face in my mind. Everyone looked confused. "Then how are you here?" Nagi asked plainly. "Ummmm…" I looked down, afraid to meet anyone's gaze. Kairi must've noticed my nervousness, because he put a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay if you don't answer now," He started. Then there was a scary glint in his eyeglasses. "But we'll figure out your secret… _one day."_ Just then everyone had an evil dark aura, all smirking for no apparent reason. I raised an eyebrow. Weirdos.

I tried to revert my gaze back down to the ground. They _will_ probably figure it out one day. I sighed. But when they do, they might not be happy, knowing I'm that big of a failure as a human being.

Ikuto's POV:

I stared at my ceiling, wondering if three days was over or not. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was bored. _Or maybe it's __**her.**_ A tiny voice cooed in my head. I shook my head, shaking out all those stupid thoughts.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Utau," I muttered, rolling to my side to face the door. The door slowly opened, and revealed my blonde haired sister. "She's here," She murmured. I shot up from my bed and I suddenly felt life flow back into me. Wait—wtf? Life? I already had a fun life! That pink headed hobo is nothing to me! Just a maid!

As I was about to walk out the door, Utau stopped me. She stared into my eyes, serious. "Why?" She asked, only her lips moving. I sighed and turned away. "I don't know why I have her here," I agreed. Her eyes narrowed. "You know she's only a maid. Nothing more," She reminded me. I felt a vain pop. "Of course I know that!" I hissed, my head jerking towards her, fire in my eyes. She looked up and her deathly expression returned. "I'm only reminding you. But keep it in mind." She glared daggers at me and I sighed, looking away again. I silently brushed past her, bangs shadowing over my eyes, and kept walking away. She just stood where she was and I saw a hint of a smirk.

I walked through the hallways and down the stairs. I took out my handy map and looked at the 'West Wing' section of the palace. I took a turn, went downstairs, took a left, went straight, took an elevator up a floor again, and finally came across a majestically decorated door.

My eye's lowered. For some reason, I felt my heart pounding against my chest. I scowled, and took a deep breath. A new maid. I suddenly felt myself picturing her in that cute maid costume that famous guy designed.

I closed my eyes and reopened them, then reached toward the doorknob. When I opened it I felt sparkles fly into my face. Wtf.

Cookie: Yayz! Chappie 3 has made it's mark! Woop-dee-do. (I decided to leave if off there)

Rima: -sarcastic- oh wow thanks for making me a villain.

Cookie: you're welcome!

Rima: -.-

Cookie: Did you like this chapter? I made it longer! –took me forever…:X-

Rima: -still sarcastic- sure.

Cookie: oh yay!

SOO PLZ REVIEW! After a few reviews I'll continue! If you don't, Amu will get sentenced to death FOR REAL! (hurray.). MWAHAHAHA! (jk)

Characters so far:

Rima: the other maid who has problems age: 16

Nagi: the entertainer who's a player age: 16

Kukai: the cheesy butler age: 17

Yaya: the hyperactive pastry chef age: 15

Ikuto: the prince age: 18

Utau: the odd princess age: 17

Kairi: the smart gardener age: 15

Amu: the new maid age: 16

CYA NEXT TIME! What will happen now that Ikuto and Amu meet again? Was this a mistake to let Amu in? Why did Utau smirk? Hmm? All this, _next time!_

REVIEW! Here's an imaginary cookie for those who review! B-)


	4. SHE's back!

Cookie: hi! I have chappie 4 here! Yay! :P

Ikuto: what fun.

Cookie: I know, right? You want candy?

Yaya: YES! :D

Cookie: Yeah well so do I, but I don't have any.

Yaya: wtf.

Kairi: LANGUAGE!

Cookie: so did you enjoy my wicked long chapter 3? I can't _stand _writing long chapters! GRRRAAA!

Amu: she doesn't own shugo chara, but ikuto is hot. (YA.)

Cookie: A BIGGGGG thanks to everyone who stayed true to me through the whole story so far! You're all like awesome!

Tanks to Raven de Crow! You reviewed every chappie so far! :D

I noticed I forgot to use the tab bar! -.-'

ONWARDS TOWARDS READING!

_Recap:_

_I closed my eyes and reopened them, then reached toward the doorknob. When I opened it I felt sparkles fly into my face. Wtf. _

Ikuto's POV:

In front of me stood four of my favorite workers. They stood with pride and I turned to see Amu. They all stared at me and their eyes widened. I waited for them all to bow for me, but of course they didn't.

Suddenly I noticed one of them was missing. "Where's Rima?" I asked. Nagi sighed. "She left," He murmured quietly. I also sighed, irritated. What's wrong with that girl? Like, ever since she came here all she did was keep to her self. The only one she really ever talked to was Nagi. I put on my best not interested look and turned to the pink head. "We need to get you ready for your first shift tomorrow," I told her. She quickly nodded. She said bye to her new friends and we both exited the room. "Good luck Amu-chan!" Yaya cried, waving wildly towards Amu. Amu smiled at them all and waved back. I suddenly felt awkward. Why was I always left out of the commoner world? So what if I was a prince? Prince's need a social life, too.

We both walked through the halls in silence. I could feel an unsure vibe from her. Well, duh, I'm the one who saved her from the death penalty. She better be thankful. Finally she halted and bowed her head. "S-sorry!" She cried, squeezing her eyes shut. I turned around and my eyes widened to see tears prickling at the edge of her eyes. "It's all my fault!" I stared at her, shocked.

Finally my expression softened. "It's fine," I muttered, and continued walking. **IKUTO YOU STINKING IDIOT! **My inner thoughts screamed. You almost risked your stinking life for her and you say 'it's fine'? I sighed, looking this girl up and down. If any other person had done this to me I would beat the living daylights out of them, but for some reason, this girl was different.

Amu was looking at me with wide, shocked innocent eyes. Damn those eyes. "T-thank you!" She told me, still shocked. We walked the remainder of our three minute trip in silence, Amu staggering behind me.

Finally we arrived to a room with an elegant white door. "This is where you'll be staying," I told the pinkhead. She nodded. I waited patiently as she clumsily grabbed the handle, opening it.

Amu's POV:

I opened the doorknob, and a handful of roses flew towards my face. I scowled. First sparkles, now roses? What the hell? Those thoughts vanished when I eyed the room. "Amazing," I cooed. There was large pink bed, with ruffles all around the pillows, a gold studded lamp, an antique rug, and to top it off, a perfect view of the kingdom on a giant balcony. "You like?" Ikuto asked, turning down to me. All I could do was nod. A smirk skidded onto his face as he gracefully walked over to the closet. He opened it and gestured me to follow in. I hesitantly took a few steps into this room, overwhelmed. "So this is my room?" I choked, looking at him. "If you don't lose your job as a maid, yeah." He joked. I suddenly stopped my train of thought. Oh yeah. I'm a maid. I scowled.

I tiptoed over to the closet, trying not to make too many footprints in the silky carpet. He then took out something that made my eyes pop out of my head. He held a long, black dress, ruffles along the hems. There were white swirls twirling around it, and a cute apron. It looked so complicated and there were so many buttons and zippers my head spun. "Amazed?" He asked, an amused smirk planted on his face. I felt myself nod. "Am I supposed to wear that?" I asked stupidly. He chuckled, showing a row of flashy white teeth. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid. "How? There're so many buttons and zippers!" I cried, pointing at the fragile fabric. His smirk was still there. "Want me to help?" He purred, leaning closer to me. It took me two seconds to comprehend what he meant. "Y-y-you bloody pervert! I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" I yelled, yanking the dress out of his hands and pushing him away. "Why, Amu-koi, that's not a nice way to speak to the prince," He teased, moving back to where to he originally was. I resisted myself from growling, and turned away. "I-I'm going to change! And you don't get any ideas or I'm gonna—"Now, now, Amu-koi, no need to get feisty," He interrupted. I twitched at the _koi _part. "Shut it," I muttered, stalking into my closet and slammed it with all my might.

I leaned against the closet door, gripping the dress so tightly my knuckles turned white. He looks so nice and kind when he's in the public but why is he so annoying and perverted in reality? I sighed and looked down at my dress. I looked under the door and saw the prince's shoes on the other side of the room. Grrrr! I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

I changed into my new uniform, and decided to put my own little spin of it by putting a big black x-clip in my hair. I rummaged around the closet until I found a mini black tiara with tiny diamonds all over it and opened the door.

The prince was wide awake, even though it was starting to get really late. He stared at me with his mouth a gaped for a few seconds, then clamped it shut and his smirk somehow made it's way back onto his face. "Nice," He murmured, leaning onto _my _bed. And I just stood in front of the bed like an idiot. Now I need to wash those stinking bed sheets.

He stood up and gracefully gave me a piece of rolled up silky like paper. "You're first shift starts tomorrow, so get some rest…my little strawberry." He looked straight at me at the last part, waiting for my reaction. I huffed, grabbing the scroll out of his hand. Then I remembered something I've been wanting to ask for a pretty long time.

"What does a maid do?" He looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, his eyebrows rising in complete horror. Then his expression went back to normal. Ooooohh how I want to slap that smirk off his face! He looked both ways, which wasn't needed because we were the only to people in the room anyway. He leaned closely near my ear and whispered, "They do many things, Amu koi. In this bedroom. In this _exact same spot right next to this bed._" I listened intently, but when I thought he was done he just kept talking. "But you're special, strawberry," He whispered again. I felt heat rush into my cheeks. What did he mean, 'special?'

"Because, you're my personal maid." My head snapped up at him and he had a playful expression on his face. "WHAT?" I shouted, hopping a few feet away from him. He just kept smirking. "Who decided that?" He chuckled as if it was obvious. "I did." I felt thoughts swirl through my brain as I tried comprehending all this. This was so much information for one day! He took a glance at my expression and took it as his cue to leave. Even though I wanted to ask him more, I was too shocked to move. "Come to the royal ballroom at eleven o'clock sharp, or there'll be consequences," He told me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Have a good night sleep… my little strawberry," Before I could go over and rip his head off for good, he shut the door calmly. Good choice.

After a few minutes I could feel my feet again, even though they felt like jell-o. I staggered over to my bed, flopping down on it. What consequences? I didn't really want to know what was going on in his little mind. I sighed. I didn't bother to change out of my maid costume. I was Ikuto, the prince's personal maid? Why me? I didn't even know a thing about a maid. And here I was, in this gigantic castle who just talked to the prince. I felt a rush of emotions flood into me about the prince. Why did he save a poor, useless village girl like me? I shook off those thoughts, knowing I'd only confuse myself even more than I already did. I slowly let my body relax as I fell asleep. Tomorrow…is…the…day…my…life…is…changed.

I let my eyes flutter open and I examined the room for a little, confused. Where was my bed? Where was my room? I thought, having a mini panic attack. Then I looked down at my costume and sighed. Dar. I'm at the castle. Then I took a glance at the clock. 10:37 A.M. "Crap!" I cursed, hopping out of bed and slipping on my maid flats. I stood in front of my mirror, flattening out my dress and adjusting my tiara. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. This was much better than those tablecloth rags I wore at home. I grabbed the scroll, which turned out to be a map, and zoomed out the door.

I took a glance at my map and my eyebrows furrowed. I was never good with directions. Hmm, the west wing. What wing was I in? I scowled as I caught a glimpse at a grandfather clock in the royal hallways.

Finally I found a room with the sign, 'Royal Ballroom.' I huffed. Well this must be it. I straightened myself out one more time, and entered. I was surprised to see that there was nothing that flew into my face this time I opened a door.

In there, there must have been at least fifty maids. I took a look around, where gold polished over the walls and a golden marble ground. I saw a large podium and if I squinted I could see the princess standing there, impatient. When I walked in everyone stopped talking to stare.

"Ah, there you are!" Utau cried, smiling. I nodded as I walked over to her and the podium. "We've been waiting for you!" I blushed. Darn it, I'm late.

"Silence, everyone!" Utau snapped, even though nobody was talking anyway. "I'm proud to announce the arrival of our new maid—Hinamori Amu!" Everyone looked at me as if I were a goddess or something, and all I did was roll my eyes and say, "Yeah, yeah, It's me, it's me. You can clap now." Suddenly the room echoed in a burst of claps and people screaming, "cool 'n spicy!" I sweatdropped. Not here, too! Utau silenced everyone by shooting them an icy glare.

"Now…EVERYONE GET OUT!" She yelled, in somehow a nice way. Everyone scurried out except for a few people. I looked up at Utau who looked back down at me, smiling. "Since you're new here, we'll give you some training. But first, let's meet some of the best maids here."

We walked over to the other few maids, who stared at me in interest. The one with a pink maid costume and pink hair spoke first. "I'm Ran! Nice to meet ya, Amu-chan!" She cried. She reminded me of Yaya. Then the one with the maid costume with leggings and short blue hair spoke. "Yo. I'm Miki. Call me Miki. Nothing else. I like to draw more than this stinkin' job," She said, giving me a peace sign. Then one with blonde hair and a puffy green costume spoke. "I'm Su~desu! And I'm better then them both~desu!" She pointed at the other two, who rolled their eyes.

Next, the one with some weird tattoos on each cheek spoke. Her costume was red with white polka dots all over it. "Kusukusu!" She started laughing like crazy, falling down. I stared at her, wondering if I should help her out of not.

Then the last one was Rima. She looked amazing in her maid costume. Her blonde hair was straight and she had mascara. She didn't say anything but stared at me menacingly. Suddenly I felt angry all over again. She has problems! I snapped out of it when she spoke. "I'm head maid. Don't get in my way," She told me, a glint in her eyes. It was so quiet only I could hear.

"Well then, let's have somebody show Amu around. Rima, you will do it," Utau said. I tensed and Rima shot me a dirty look. She told her through gritted teeth, "Fine." My jaws dropped. She was seriously willing to help me? I lightened and smiled, but when I thought she was going to return my smile, she just looked at me with an expressionless expression.

I stared back at her. Then her lips curled into a smirk. "Let's get started…Amu."

Cookie: ooooooh cliffy! DRAMA! I added amuto, yay!

-I'm too tired to do script chat right now so this is gonna be my font.

-20-30 chappies is most likely how many there'll be.

-Any suggestions? I want some ideas!

-Do you want me to write long or short chapters?

- I've been busy with schoolwork so I can't update so fast! SO GRRR!

-Thanks to everyone who reviews! I'll try reading your stories sometime!

-REVIEW! That's what I'll need to continue! All I need are reviews and I'll be happy and continue! Well, see you in chappie 5!


	5. The devil and the Dust Bunny

Cookie: Hellooooooooo.

Ikuto: shit the devils back.

Cookie: yes. Yes she is.

Rima: So what's today's chapter gonna be about?

Cookie: I'll give you a hint: It includes…..dust bunnies.

Amu: Dust bunnies?

Cookie: Yes… Dust bunnies.

Kairi: Well, this will be an interesting chapter.

Ikuto: AND STUPID!

Cookie: AND RANDOM!

Utau: She is so very sorry she wasn't able to update in so long! She's been busy with…the Wii.

Amu: The Wii?

Utau: Yes…the Wii.

Cookie: Haha sorry just had to write that. ANYWAYZ thanks for all the reviews! Ya'll rock! I think I'll start doing those 'if you review I'll continue and respond to your review thingies! If you review, you'll

Nagi: You'll be famous.

Rima: Famous?

Nagi: Yes…famous.

Cookie HAHAHA Review and I'll continue! No reviews? No story. So I'm really wanting you to cooperate here!

Amu: Another long chapter. From now on all she'll do is long chapters!

Ikuto: Hurrayyy. –bored-

Cookie: I don't own Shugo Chara. OR THE SWIFTER! Review! ONWARDS TOWARD READING! ^.^

Recap: "Let's get started…Amu."

Amu's POV:

"Well, then," Utau said. "That settles that. Rima, go take her to East Wing and show her around. Amu, after a few hours you can go back to the conference room you went to last night," Rima's smirk grew even wider. I suddenly felt scared. Rima was like the devil in disguise, the way she was smirking. "Surely, Utau," She murmured wickedly. Utau nodded and Rima led me out of the room.

We walked through the halls until Rima stopped abruptly. I slammed into her, almost causing both of us to fall. Rima spun around towards me and she pointed at the corner of a door nearby. "Go pick up the dust," She ordered, pointing at the ground. I hesitantly bent forward and picked up a single speck of dust, and handed it to her. Rima scowled. "Don't give it to _me,_ you idiot! Use the Swifter!" I cocked my head to the left. What the hell was that? "What's a swifter?" I asked. Rima smacked her forehead. "Are you mental, or something? I just gave you the most _basic _tool in the world of maid's work, and you ask me what it is?" She spat. Then her eyes narrowed. "Did you even go to maid school?" She asked, her voice quiet. I shifted in my position kneeling on the ground. I stuttered and sputtered, nervously playing with my dress's laces. "No…"

Rima jumped. "And I was gonna make you work your ass off," She muttered, turning away. I turned red. That little brat! I had the sudden urge to pull her hair out but resisted it. After a few minutes of pondering Rima brightened. "I'll teach you alright, Amu," She said, cringing at the sound of my name. "_Then _you'd wish you never lived," She chuckled and made me stand up, holding the dust.

Scared, I followed her down the corridor, the dust tight in my hand. As we stopped at the end of the corridor, Rima twirled around. "Eat it." I gasped, staring at her in horror. She waited patiently, smirking all the while. Why? Why did she do this to me? I stared at her, and she started to grow impatient. "EAT IT!" She whisper yelled, stomping her foot. "Why?" I whispered, on the verge of tears. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Rima looked as if she wanted to stuff the dust down my throat but she kept her cool. "I have my reasons. Now _eat it,_ or I'll find out your little secret and tell the world," a glint formed in her eye.

I suddenly remembered everything that happened just less than a week ago, and brought the dust to my mouth. Rima eyed me, amused. I shut my eyes tight, opening my mouth. Then I stuffed the dust down my throat. Just like that. I was too overwhelmed to notice it's taste. I looked up to see Rima smirking, but under all those layers of evilness I could see she felt a pang of guilt. Served her right. She began to turn around, but her head snapped back into place. "That's your punishment. Whenever you can't figure something out on your own, you'll need to eat one speck of dust." I stared at her leaving figure, and slumped to the ground. How could I let a tiny blonde girl bully me around like that? What's her problem? Why is she really like that? I thought. I knew she didn't want to be mean…it was something else.

"Hurry it up," She told me, not even glancing back. "I'm going to teach you how to use a Swifter." I scurried to follow her. I didn't want to try one of those gray thingies ever again.

We swiftly walked through the halls again until we got to another room. "This is all the maid's headquarters," She said quietly, then walked away. "W-where are you going?" I called after her. I didn't really want her to stay, but it was her job to stay with me. "I've had enough of you for a day," She muttered, then continued down, leaving me standing there like a complete idiot. Ready to break into sobs, I huffed and walked through the door into the maid's headquarters.

I gasped at the beautifully decorated ceiling and the fancy sofas. If this was any other day, I would've been happy to be in this castle. 'But the bitchy Rima is in the same building as me, so of course I'm not happy here!' I thought, clenching my fists. Was every other maid here like Rima. Scared, I sat down on a sofa, clueless of what to do.

Suddenly I spotted the maids that introduced themselves to me this morning. I ducked, but one of them spotted me already. "Amu-chan!" The bubby pink one called—Ran, I think. Shivering, I rose and hesitantly walked over to them. Kusukusu, Ran, Su, Miki, and another maid that I didn't know smiled. Then Su cocked her head. "Aren't you supposed to be with Rima~Desu?" She asked. I looked down. "Yeah, but she told me to stay here," I said quietly. The maid I didn't know shook her head. She had a golden maid dress that was frilly and long, and orange hair pulled into pigtails. "Typical Rima," She said, then stuck her hand out. "I'm Dia, by the way. I overslept this morning so I didn't get to meet you." I slowly shook her hand.

"So, Amu-chan! What did ya learn this morning?" Ran asked, taking a plate of biscuits from somewhere behind her. _If only you knew, Ran, if only you knew. _"Oh, nothing much. Just…" I trailed off, staring into space. Su's eyebrows furrowed, then she gave me a cookie. "Here, this'll make you feel better~desu! I made it myself!" I hesitated as I stared at it. Su finally huffed. "Eat it! It's not poison!" She practically yelled, shoving the cookie at me. I gratefully took it and munched on it.

We all sat down and Su went to make tea. "Why is Rima so mean?" I asked suddenly. Dia gracefully put down her cookie, wiping the crumbs off her cheek. "She's just a little… _overprotective _over her spot as head maid for some reason," She said slowly, choosing her words carefully. _BUT SHE MADE ME EAT DUST! _I wanted to yell, but I bit my tongue from doing so.

Finally Su came back tea and we ate in silence. All that could be heard was the munching of the cookies.

"What's a swifter?" I suddenly asked, causing everyone to turn to me in shock. Kusukusu laughed and went back to her cookie, thinking it was a joke. "Well? Isn't anybody going to answer me?" Su laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head, exasperated.

"We have a lot of work to do," Miki muttered, turning to a sketchbook she was drawing in.

More silence followed until Su finally slapped the table, causing everyone to give her a 'Are you a madwoman?' look, but Su just smiled at me. "On today's agenda we're gonna teach Amu how to use a swifter…~desu!" She cried in triumph.

I felt myself smile. Finally, more friends. I happily enjoyed the last cookie off the plate, and they merrily brought me to a room with dim lights. Su showed me what a swifter was, and I was shocked at such technology. Who would've thought a broom could've been made of plastic? I was also amazed by the smell the swifter brought to the room, and how you didn't need a pan to scoop all the turd up.

As I cooed over the light green beauty, the other maids sweat-dropped in the distance. "I wonder what she'd think of the swifter spray," Kusukusu laughed, clutching her sides. After a while Su came over and told me how to use it. She spotted dust in the corner of the room and pointed at it. "Why not use the Swifter on those dust bunnies~Desu?" She asked. I stared at the dust bunnies, and they stared back, taunting me. Traumatized, I tiptoed over and brought the swifter over and then a miracle happened. The dust bunnies…were gone. Proud, everyone walked over to celebrate like I was a five year old.

"That was a lot of work!" Miki cried, not looking up from her sketchbook. They all gave me their farewells and told me to come back tomorrow to learn maid manners. Then I was shooed to go to the conference room.

I whistled a little on the way back, fixing my tiara a few times at my reflection on the gold walls. I stopped when I thought I spotted a blob of blonde hair a few walls away, but shook it off. Must've been my imagination.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"UGHHHH, sooooooo tired!" Nagi whined, stretching on the sofa like a cat. I smiled and nodded, agreeing. Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, and I were in the conference room. Our shifts were over, so we could hang out here until bedtime.

Yaya moaned as she plopped on the armchair, still wearing her apron. "Yaya's so tired! Making cakes all day!" She cried, not sounding tired at all. _Well at least you didn't have to eat dust in front of the devil herself. _My inside voice muttered. Nagi rubbed his temples. "My fan girls were all over me today! Like, I was in a middle of a play and they all started trampling over me!" Nagi groaned, putting an ice pack to his bruised arm. "A bunny started killing my world famous carrots, so I had to give it a taste of it's own medicane," Kairi smirked, rolling his arms around, an evil glint in his glasses. "Kairi!" Yaya exclaimed, shooting up from her seat on the armchair. "Don't tell me you—"Yes, Yaya, yes I did." Kairi smirked again and Yaya stared at him in horror.

I zoned out of the room, staring into space. Suddenly a familiar face popped into my head. "Ikuto…" I murmured quietly. Nagi noticed and leaned over to me. "How was _your _day?" He asked kindly. "Oh, it was ok," I muttered. _**Of course it wasn't okay, you ding dong! **_A voice rang through my ears. I rubbed my temples. Where the hell were all these voices coming from?

Nagi let me off the hook and then asked suddenly, "Where's Rima? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" I flinched at the name then shrugged. Nagi narrowed his eyes as me a little, but kept his face composed.

I finally shot up from my seat, causing Yaya's rambling to Kairi about the bunny to stop. "Where are you going, Amu?" She asked curiously. I didn't even bother to turn back. "Sleep."

I trudged up the royal stairway and slammed my room door shut. I flopped on my bed and rolled my arms around. I spotted a tiny dust bunny at the foot of my bed, taunting me to go over. Sad, I dove under the covers. I hated this place! I hated everything about it! _Why? _Why did Ikuto stand up for me? This was the worst thing I've ever done. Suddenly my thoughts stopped whirling around in it's tracks. I slowly put a hand to my cheek and gasped. I was crying.

Ikuto's POV:

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, bored at usual. ONE LITTLE LAMB! TWO LITTLE LAMBS! THREE LITTLE LAMBS! "This isn't helping," I said out loud, matter-of-factly.

I glanced at a grandfather clock and smirked. _She _must be off her shift now. Happily once again, I took a glance at my mirror and raised my eyebrows a few times. Yeah, I know I'm hot. I slipped on my nice shoes and scowled at my suit. Why did I _always _have to wear those heavy baggy things? And one of my suits got ruined by a stupid suitor already. I sighed and turned around in it. Today my suit was white. _Rawr. _

I chuckled at how childish I was acting and walked out my bedroom door. SMACK! "OW! You idiot!" Came a familiar voice. I rubbed my head and saw Utau and her dedicated butler, Kukai. "What are _you _doing here?" I asked boredly. Utau scowled and flattened out her gown. "Nooo! What are _you _doing here? And why are you so fancy today? You usually don't even care about what you wear!" Utau snapped. I rolled my eyes. "I asked first." Utau huffed, exasperated. "Well, to make sure _you _don't go see our new maid!" She hissed, jabbing a finger into my chest. I sighed. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm older than you." Utau huffed again and her head snapped to Kukai, looking for support. "Well, um…" Kukai glanced at me frantically at both of us then sighed. "Just let it off the hook for today, prince," He told me finally, after experiencing Utau's glare. I mumbled a few curse words, then went back to my room. My white suit was probably wrinkled now, anyway.

I flopped on my bed once again, letting Utau's words sink in. Why did she care so much about the new maid? Then I thought of the rules and rolled onto my side. Was I…falling for Amu? I shook out those stupid thoughts again. Of _course _I wouldn't fall for those people! I snorted. But the more I thought about it, the more unsure I felt.

Finally I let my thoughts wander aimlessly, until I felt my eyes shut.

Cookie: I know, I know what you're thinking. STUPID. Yes, yes it was another stupid chapter. But I wanted to center it on Rima and Amu today! :D

Rima: I hate you.

Cookie: Why, thank you.

Amu: She apologizes that it was so random. She just doesn't have the brains to actually think of a good idea.

Cookie: :D

Kukai: Give her reviews. And there'll be more of _me._ –wiggles eyebrows-

Everyone: ppppppppppppppfffffft.

Cookie: Well, cya NEXT TIME! Wanna know what's next? Review! Wanna see Rima and Amu again? Review! Wanna give me your review and become famous? (not really) REVIEW! It's easy!

Ikuto: There she goes again.

Cookie: ha-ha, funny.

Amu: -sighs- why don't you ever use normal POV? I don't need people like _you _poking into my social life! Grrrrrrrr.

Cookie: o.O First: you're not real. Second: it would _love _to use normal POV but since character's point of view is like soooo popular I wouldn't. Comprende vu? –or however you spell that-

Amu: not really. :D

Cookie: okkkkk….. anyways review and I'll continue! That button on the bottom of the screen that sayz 'Review' on it is calling youu…. You know you wannnaaaa, review buttonnnnn, clikkkk itttttt.

Utau: -sweat-drop- clik that adorable little blue button that will lead ya to fame! (not really) just clik it.


	6. Oh, and Surprises Just Keep Coming

Cookie: I'm back with chappie 6! Hurray!

Yaya: it's been so long since you wrote the last chappie! Waaah!

Cookie: I had school, smart one. But for cereal sorry for not updating!

Utau: WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! –knives-

Cookie: rated T for tacos. Thanks a lot for reviewing, my reviewers! I 3 YOU IN A FRIEND WAY! :D And also a big thanks to you people who just read it! But really, if you read it, GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I'm starting to worry for my story… anyway review and I'll update! ONWARDS TOWARD READING!

Amu's POV:

A figure stood before me. It was a boy with blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and creamy looking skin. He was so handsome! He reached out a hand towards me while smiling, and I reached for it…

My eyes slowly opened and I sat up, exhausted. I slowly checked my surroundings, wondering where the blonde boy had gone. But he wasn't here. Then I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Duh. It was just a dream. Then my head spun to the grandfather clock and my eyes widened. "CRAP!" I screamed, spazzing out. 1:08 PM?

The door swung open to reveal a maid with a tray and glasses. I was still sitting in bed, and she raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, mistress?" She asked politely. I let my cool 'n spicy attitude kick in. "No. And what makes you think that there is?" I snapped back. "Because I just heard you screaming like a madwoman," She calmly answered, still holding the tea tray. I huffed. The maid glanced at the clock then turned back to me. "Shouldn't you be working right now, mistress?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. "I can't with you standing there," I mumbled. Her eyebrows furrowed but she nodded, walking away. If only everyone else was like her, listening to everything you say.

Once the door was shut, I went back into my frenzy of getting ready. I muttered curse words under my breath as I fixed my tiara, then skidded out the door. I hurried down the glass steps to the Maid room, careful not to fall and break an arm.

I finally swung the door open to reveal the maids from yesterday, Rima, and the princess staring at me intently. Rima sat on a cushiony red armchair, her hair slightly curled today, and her menacing eyes bored holes into my skull. Ran and Dia were looking at me worridly, Su was muttering to herself, Miki was madly sketching in her sketchbook, and Kusukusu was laughing for some reason. "Where the hell were you?" Utau yelled furiously. I flinched. "I overslept, Utau…" "That's mistress to you!" Utau snapped. I nodded quickly. "Do you know how much time we all took off waiting for you? Three hours! _THREE HOURS sitting here waiting for you lazy mutt to come!" _Utau continued. I winced. "Sorry…"

Then Rima stood up. At first I thought she was going to make me eat some dust again, but I thought wrong… again. "Let's not fight over this, what happened, happened," She said. Then her head jerked to me. "And this is a warning, Hinamori Amu! If you do this again, there'll be consequences." She smirked at the last word, and we both knew what that meant. Dust bunnies. Utau only bickered in agreement.

Rima handed me a tray of tea. Miki looked up momentarily. "Our job as a maid is to serve crap to people," She informed me quickly, then went back to her doodles. "Always hold this tray and give it to your master. Some things you also might have on this tray are notes and other treats. And the tea! And pour it for them too, since they're lazy—"okay, we get the point!" Utau said quickly, glancing at the clock. Rima growled quietly but nodded. "Always bow and call them 'master' or 'mistress', and you need to raise your pinky whenever holding a tea cup. I think that's about it," Rima said. I nodded as she gave me a tray of tea.

Staggering, my legs wobbled at the trays weight. Everyone was staring at me intently, as if expecting something. I felt my cheeks turn red. I waddled toward the door and Rima snickered. "What's so fun—AHHG!" I dropped the tray of tea and it splattered into a million pieces. "IDIOT! THAT'S FINE CHINA! Do we need to put bubble wrap over everything you touch?" Rima yelled, clutching her hair. Everyone looked up from what they were doing, surprised by Rima's outburst.

Miki coughed quietly and dug her head back into her sketchbook.

Miki's POV:

I know Rima's rude and has mental problems and all, but what was _that? _I don't think she's ever yelled that loud before. She usually sends her threats to others in a scary, low, monotone, but boy was she _mad. _Poor Amu…

Amu's POV:

I blushed madly when everyone looked up. Bubble wrap over everything I touch? Was I that clumsy? _Well, duh, your clumsiness is the reason why you're here in the first place. _Rima calmed down after a bit, and I attempted it again. And again. And again.

Finally I brought it across the room successfully. I smiled towards the crowd, but it instantly dropped. "Cricket, cricket," Rima muttered. The candles were lit and the only humans in the room were me and Rima. "What happened…?" I asked, and Rima glared at me. "They got bored, you idiot. It took you four hours to get a crappy tray across the room." I let my face fill with red. They left me? I was expecting Rima to say some insult, but she just sat there.

Finally Rima smirked the slightest bit. "That's enough practice for the rest of your life. Your first shift starts tomorrow." Rimas smirk grew wider, and she stalked out the door, slamming it. The candles flickered out and I stood in the dark room all alone, still holding the tray. Tears burned behind my eyes, and I bit my lip. "So everyone ditched me…" I said out loud.

I let my eyes stayed downcast, and the tray dropped at my feet. The tea spilled everywhere as the glass splattered everywhere, but I didn't notice. I just walked out the door and sulked to my room. Damn that Rima.

I stopped when I bumped into a sign. I raised my eyebrow at the name. _Baby Cakes. _I turned to my left to see a giant see through window, with Yaya inside, mixing something in a bowl. I entered, and the doors bells jingled. Yaya glanced up and suddenly smiled widely. "AMU-CHII!" She yelled, running over to me, abandoning her bowl. "Hey, Yaya," I said weakly. Yaya eyed me with concern. "Ehhh, you look down! When you're sad Yaya's sad!" Yaya cried. I forced a smile. "Everything's fine, Yaya," I assured her. "I'm really—"CRUD!" Yaya yelled. I jumped. Yaya ran over to get her gloves and grabbed a spongy-like cake out of the oven.

A girl popped out from a doorway in concern. "Burn something again, Yaya?" She asked. Yaya blushed. "Shut up, Pepe!" Yaya said. I looked at the girl in curiosity. She had pretty hair like Yayas', bright blue eyes, a ballet pink apron, and a yellow lollipop in her mouth. "This is Pepe, Amu," Yaya cried. Pepe looked me over. "Never seen her…" She muttered, not even bothering to take the lollipop out of her mouth. Ignoring her rudeness, I glanced over at the cake Yaya was now frosting. "What's that for?" I asked. Yaya and Pepe exchanged shocked glances, then turned back to me. "You don't know, Amu-chan?" Yaya cried.

I shook my head and Pepe rolled her eyes. "It's the prince's birthday! It's the biggest buzz EVER! It's probably one of the biggest events of the year!" Pepe cried. Ehhh? The princes birthday? "How can you not know? It's what everyone's been getting ready for since yesterday!" Pepe added, taking in my expression. I only nodded. Yaya stopped frosting for a moment. She motioned me and Pepe closer. "I heard that the princes birthday party will have a ton of suitors. There's a rumor that he'll need to pick one of them to marry before his next birthday!" She whispered excitedly. I felt my heart drop.

"o-oh," I stuttered, and slowly back away from them and quickly muttered good-bye, sulking to my room. I felt this weird feeling about the prince and suitors when I heard about it. Like I didn't want him to marry.

As I approached my bed I spotted an envelope. I opened it, and read it over.

_To Hinamori Amu,_

_ You are to serve the prince and his suitors at the princes birthday on December 1, 2039, six thirty SHARP. Be there… or else. Mwahaha._

_ Best Regards,_

_ The Royal Family _

I felt my heart drop. I was going to serve the people that may one day marry Ikuto. Somehow, that didn't sound right. Sighing, I ripped up my note and tossed it on the ground, staring up at the ceiling. What was this feeling? It didn't feel right.

Ikuto's POV:

"Sooo…" Tala said, blinking a few hundred times at me. Seriously, is she mental or something? She blinks like a maniac every ten seconds! "What's up?" We were sitting across from each other, Tala smiling at me all the while. I smirked back. "The sky," I answered cleverly. Tala giggled. I almost huffed. She probably didn't even know what was funny anyway. She leaned really close and our lips almost touched. I almost frowned. She was trying too hard, so she wasn't any fun. "I'll go get us some tea," I said calmly, walking away. I left a dumbfounded Tala sitting there, surprised.

As I made my way to my room, I spotted Utau. Her face was pale and she was as still as a statue. I raised an eyebrow. "Utau?" She didn't even twitch. After a while I went over and shook my sister. She snapped. "More suitors…" She muttered. She was clutching her bed tightly. "What do you mean?" I asked. For once I was worried. My sister was never frightened by anything, so something must be really bad for her to be in such a state. Her lips trembled as she spoke. "Suitors are coming to visit us." I rolled my eyes. There're always suitors. Before I could speak she interrupted. "And they may be our last." My eyebrows shot up in realization and my throat went dry. "Do you mean…" Utau looked up with alert eyes. "Yes, yes I do. We might have to really marry, whether we like it or not."

Cookie: Whew! That was long! I personally didn't like this chappie as much as the others. It feels rushed to me. O.o Too lazy to do chat thingies so here's my hearty thank-you s… Thank you everyone! And oh! Thanks for the review that mentioned my story characters were kinda ooc, you're right! They are! Thanks for pointing it out! I'll try to fix it!

Plz review! I'm really happy for so many helpful peeps so review so I can keep going! Review and here's an imaginary cookie for you! :D


	7. There's this thing we call Fate

Cookie: Let's all welcome Chappie 7! I'm soooo happy and grateful for so many reviews, don't you forget that! :D Anyways, I think I'll stop a little with the drama here becuz there's sooo much drama. I put AMUTO! Also, Kukai next time! Too tired so no script chat today… BON APETITE! (or enjoy ur food. OR JUST ENJOY! WHATEVER! :L)

Chappie 7:

Recap-O:

"Yes, yes I do. We're going to have to marry… whether we like it or not."

Ikuto's POV:

I stared at her, confuzzled. "But don't we pick our suitors…?" Utau's head snapped to me and I could see angry tears prickling at the edges of her eyes. "As I'd feared, the king and queen are fed up and will choose for us," She continued. We sat there in silence, letting the words linger.

Then she brightened. "But they said _maybe_, _might,_ so we're not in total loss. We still got very little hope." She smiled weakly.

"But—"that's why I didn't let you near that Amu," she added quietly. I stared at her, even more confuzzled. Then the memory of Utau preventing me to go see Amu popped back into my head and I got annoyed all over again.

"What does Amu have anything to do with this?" (A/N: I'm a little confuzzled too! Sorry if ur confused… xD)

Utau's head suddenly jerked to me and she was panting with fury.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You _know _you're attracted to that maid! You _know _you like her! You've never paid any special attention to a commoner like that before! Not even _me!_ Would you think you'd save some random old person off the street, risking your life and almost ruining your reputation? NO! Would you tease any other random person for your entertainment? HELL YEAH! But I've seen you've always had a light in your eyes when Amu blushed! You seemed happier! She's special to you, and you know it! Don't kid yourself anymore, Ikuto!" She yelled.

I couldn't speak. All I could do was sit there, paralyzed, letting Utau's words sink in. She was right. Amu _was_ special. I was too dense to notice it before.

Kukai burst into the room, and gave Utau a chill pill. He probably knew it was best not to talk to her when she was in this state. He looked a little hesitant at first, but then relaxed when Utau didn't abuse him. Kukai bowed for us and scurried away under Utau's glare.

Then Utau went back to her rampage.

"The reason why I don't want you near her is because I don't want to see you hurt! You and her were never meant to be, Ikuto! And from the looks of it, it will never happen. If I could change the rules, then I would change every rule on the list of rules! BUT WE CAN'T! I don't want you to be torn when you hear you're marrying one of those—those turds! We have a fate, Ikuto. And our fate is to marry a turd bag, grow old, and die! That's our destiny, and no matter how hard we try, our fate will never change!" She spat coldly. I softened. When I thought my sister was a cold-hearted, jealous over protective little sister, she was actually trying to save me from falling in a forbidden love. But she failed miserably.

"Maybe we _can _change the rules," I whispered softly, embracing her into a comfy hug. She snickered into my shoulder. "As if," She muttered darkly.

I pulled away from her and frowned. "Just don't hurt Amu, okay? She did nothing wrong," I told her softly, stroking her hair for the first time in a decade. She looked furious again. "_What _did you just say? That good for nothing girl is the reason why you're in this position in the first place! I don't see what you see in her…" I chuckled. Typical stubborn Utau. "Try to learn to like her, okay, Utau?" Utau glared at the ground. I sighed, then added, "For me?" Utau finally sighed. "Fine…" She mumbled.

Then I noticed a figure in the doorway. There stood Kukai, eyeing Utau with concern. I slowly pulled myself from Utau, who didn't even notice. Dense, man. Dense. I walked to the doorway and felt myself smile. Kukai loved Utau, and no matter how much she was stubborn towards him, he still wanted to protect her with his life. It was sad that these two could almost never be, but they could enjoy the time spent together. "take good care of her," I quietly said, brushing past him. He stared at me for a little then game me his cheesy smile plus the thumbs up. "Sure thing!" He said.

I flopped on my bed. I was surprisingly looking forward to tomorrow, despite all the facts about my unwanted marriage. I'll tell the king about how much Utau and I hated the marriage on the weekend, since he's always busy. What I was really looking forward to was seeing Amu…

Next Day Amu's POV:

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" Came a voice. Then a series of frantic knocks. I slowly opened an eye. "Amu-chan!" I shot up from bed and flattened out my hair. Today was my first shift, and I wanted to do my best. _You want to do your best for Ikuto-kun. Teehee. _A little voice giggled in my head. Trying not to grimace, I called out in a britishy bell-like voice, "Come in!"

There was Ran, smiling excitedly in the doorway. Before I could speak she ran and grabbed me out of bed, dragging me out the door. "W-what are you doing?" I asked. She looked down at me and her smile grew even wider. (I was half dragged on the ground now) "The prince is waiting for you!" She cried. "What joy," I muttered under my breath, quiet enough that Ran couldn't hear.

Finally we arrived at the royal ballroom and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. A little part of me wanted me to do my best for the prince. Ran opened the door and my jaws dropped.

There, in front on me, stood around a hundred maids and butlers. I noticed a bunch of maids shooting me jealous dirty looks and I shrank away. But most of them had stars in their eyes and were excited. They all made a long passageway for me. The prince was at the end of the the ballroom, his cheek resting on his hand. He was smirking, but within that smirk I could tell he was a little disturbed. Why?

"Kyaaaaaa! Look it! Amu-chan has ruffled up her hair! Cool `in spicy!" A bunch of girls were chorusing. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach as I approached the prince at his throne.

Ikuto's POV:

Amu's even hotter when her hair is messed up.

Amu's POV:

I pretty much stormed up to Ikuto. "Why are there so many people here?" I hissed. He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you know already? They're all crazy stalkers."

Finally Utau came, her dedicated butler, Kukai, behind her. Kukai looked worn and tired. He had a bruise on his left cheek and his tie was choking him. I raised an eyebrow. What happened to him?

"What are you all doing here? GET TO WORK!" She growled angrily at the group of maids and butlers. They all scurried out the door, screaming. Within a minute or two Utau, Ikuto, and I were the only ones in the whole ballroom.

"That settles that," Utau said, a twinkle in her eye. I felt myself smile at her gratefully. "Amu, you'll be working until you pay your debt off, which," She chuckled darkly, "Will probably be your whole life." I felt a lump form I my throat and I slowly nodded. Ikuto was bright. He smirked in joy at me. Freaky perv. I calmed myself down from strangling these two, pick pocketing them as soon as they were dead, and making a run for it.

Utau quickly examined both of us, then sighed at Ikuto. She glared at him, and his smirk quavered the slightest bit. She mouthed a few words to him, and his smirk dropped completely. Now she turned to me. "Amu, your shift ends in a few hours. After that, you go back to the conference room that we first showed you." I held my breath. But Rima was there! She'd kill me if she found out I was the prince's personal maid! Then Utau snuck a glance at Ikuto. "And if he tries anything on you, use this." She handed me a peculiar strange object. It was pink, and I gasped as I flipped it open, making a blinding light appear. Was this _magic? _

As I swooned over this _magic, _Utau sweat-dropped. "What is this?" I asked. Utau slapped herself in the cheek, causing a red mark to form. "She's so infuriating!" She hissed, glaring at Ikuto. I blushed. Ikuto sighed as he held Utau's hands away from her face. "Calm down, Utau. You don't want to scar your face now," He said gently. Utau was shaking, attempting to pull her hair but Ikuto held her hands down. "But she's so _stupid!" _She yelled, and Kukai came running over. "Take her to the castle's nurse. She might be having a spaz attack," Ikuto ordered Kukai. Kukai nodded and brought an angry Utau out of the room. I watched the whole scene in amazement.

Even though Ikuto was so annoying and perverted, at times he could be gentle and caring, too. I suddenly felt affection towards this man. He was beautiful. He was so kind and caring and lovely and ho—"Are you thinking about _me, _my little strawberry?" Ikuto suddenly purred, pulling me into his arms.

I am never going to feel any affection towards this freaky blue haired prince ever again. Ever.

"S-s-shut up!" I snapped, hopping away from him. She just game me an amused smirk. "Why, why, Amu-koi, that's certainly not a way to speak to the prince," He scolded playfully. My blush deepened. "Too bad! As if anyone would ever like you!" I cried, pointing at him. He pouted like a cat, and I had to admit, he looked pretty cute for that split second. Then I noticed the magic item a few feet away. I inched closer to it. I needed Utau here, whether she was having a seizure or not.

But before I could get to it a hand grabbed it for me. "What do you think your doing?" He asked. _I should be the one asking you that. _But before I could speak Ikuto had smashed the magic object to pieces in between his fingers. Well, all chances of Utau coming back are gone now. "Why'd you do that?" I demanded, staring at the magic object in horror.

Ikuto scoffed. "It's a phone. Just a cheep, simple phone. I could buy all the phones in the world if I wanted to, and I'd still be friggin' filthy rich." I glared at him, but he just ignored it and handed me a tray. "Now isn't this supposed to be where you do your job…Amu-koi?"

"First off, address me as Master Ikuto-kun," Ikuto ordered, smirking. I scowled at the name. I started to protest but he suddenly leaned in, our lips less than a centimeter apart. "Say it."

My face was probably as red as a tomato. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-master I-I-ikuto-kun," I said, looking down in embarrassment. Ikuto smirked, obviously proud of himself. He pondered for a moment, then snapped his fingers in joy. "Amu-koi, go fetch me some tea biscuits," He waved his hand dismissively. I wanted to rip his head off but held the tea tray tightly instead.

"Yes…..master Ikuto-kun," I forced through clenched teeth but he just watched in amusement as I robotically stalked out the door. The nerve of that guy! I hated him! Truly hated him!

I calmed down a bit as I walked through the corridors. I suddenly heard overly loud talking and couldn't help but listen. "Rima-chan, just listen to me—"No! It's her, I know it!" I heard. I recognized the voices to be Nagi's and Rima's. I was about to knock but their yelling continued. "I know it's her! It looks like her—it's obvious! You were there! You don't know!" I heard Rima choke. Nagi sighed, exasperated. "Give it a chance, Rima!" Rima was huffing in anger. "_You don't know anything," _She hissed in a low voice, and I scurried behind a mini palm tree as she opened the door and stormed away.

A few minutes later, I took a look inside the room to reveal Nagi, sitting on the bed. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was slouching in his seat. Before he could notice me, I quickly walked away and went to the treats room.

"Where have you gone? Are you okay?" Ikuto asked, worried. I only nodded, Rima and Nagi's conversation still stuck in my head. What did Nagi mean, 'give her a chance'? I was instantly snapped out of my thought when I felt soft lips press against my hair. "You smell like strawberries…" he muttered. I blushed and swatted him away. "Y-you said you wanted tea biscuits, so here are your tea biscuits!" I looked away and shoved the tray to him. He only chuckled and winked. "Feed me."

My eyebrow twitched. He pouted and I finally sighed. "Yes, master Ikuto-kun," I muttered, looking down. He smirked and I brought the cookie hesitantly to his mouth. He bit it and opened an eye. "Eat one, Amu-koi." I muttered a curse word under my breath and as I brought the same cookie to my mouth I felt myself fall onto Ikuto's lap. I blushed.

We both finished the tray of cookies and I shot up, glancing at the clock. "Time to go, master Ikuto-kun!" I quickly stated, bowing. His face became troubled and sad to see me go. Before I could turn I fell back, _again, _into a hug. "Amu-koi…" He mumbled as he hugged my waist, burying his face into my hair.

Suddenly I heard an all too familiar voice nearby. "I wonder where she is…" Utau! She'd be sooo mad when she finds her phone broken! (A/N: Utau loves Ikuto, so even if Ikuto broke the cell phone Utau wouldn't blame him. She'd blame Amu for everything! :X) I gasped and quickly wriggled out of Ikuto's grasp. Ikuto stared at me in shock. "G-got to go!" I quickly yelled behind my back as I ran as fast as my maid flats could bring me.

I soon made it to the conference room. Swinging the door open, there revealed the other workers. Kairi and Yaya sat down eating Yaya's new cupcakes. Kukai was sitting on the couch, putting an icepack to a bruised shoulder. Nagi and Rima sat away from each other, not talking to each other at all.

As soon as I entered Nagi's face brightened a little. "Welcome back, Amu-chan!" He said rather cheerily. "Hello, Nagihiko," I politely replied. Rima started fuming. As Nagi babbled to me, I couldn't help but whimper a little under Rima's death glare.

Suddenly Nagihiko started talking about the prince's birthday. "I have to do a play on that day for the guests," he said, sighing. I nodded. "What are you doing for—"I got to go," I blankly interrupted, then made my way out of the room. The last that I heard from them was Nagihiko asking, "Was it something I said?"

I sat on my bed, emotionless. The prince was getting married, Yaya had said. I leaned against the bedpost and sighed. _Fate…you're chosen by the gods what you'll be…a royal or a peasant. Your fate will never change. That's life. And I can't do anything about it. _I let a tear drop. What was my fate? Was I chosen to work for the prince? I felt myself shaking as that odd voice that sometimes spoke talked. _Fate…fate…fate…_

Cookie: **ANGRY! DONE! THAT WAS SOOOOO LONG! YESSS! :X**

Ikuto: Everyone take cover. She's on a madwoman rampage. –lame-

Cookie: Look….I'm soooooo tired….that was probably the longest chappie by far. I was too tired to edit it so sorry if there're mistakes…

Amu: I'll give you points on _**trying **__to have Amuto._

Cookie: **I'M NOT GOOD WITH WRITING ROMANCE OK!**

Amu: -scared- o-ok. O.o

Cookie: now it's the reviewer answer thingy majigs! :D

To Suki-chan1997: thanks so much for reviewing every chappie! I LOVE YOU IN A FRIEND WAY! :D

To Cross-Pixie-Kiki: I sure did and I love your stories too! :D

To RomanticaKH1: yes eating dust bunnies are certainly ewwish. –nods head-

To Alchemistlover14: Yes, Amu is living hell. THAT'S WHERE SHE BELONGS, YALL! :D

To yori neko: Thank you very much! I read your story and I know you can improve! I reviewed it! :D thank u!

To WeDidItForTheDead: You're totally awesome for reviewing and your constant babbling is funny! :D yes. Yes school is stupid! Thank you!

Seven (or six)

Crappy

Hours

Of

Our

Lives

To Amutofan45: THERE! I made it longer! YES! Thanks for reviewing and ya'll be happy that it's longer! Grrr!

Now thanks a lot for all ur hearty reviews! I need more reviews so I can continue! If you're reading this, what are you waiting for? **You see these words. Review, ya'll review! Review… and Ikuto'll throw Tadese off a cliff!**

Tadese: You're all so violent! D:

Cookie: yeah I am. I play badminton like tennis and I hit a guy at the other end and we had to have a time out. Hehe. :D

Amu: ok…o.o

Cookie: REVIEW! That's all I need to continue! Click that button at the bottom on the screen that sayz review! Cya! Clik that button! Thx for ur cooperation.


	8. The Hotori's of Chara Kingdom

Cookie: OMG! It's chappie 8! :D Merry late Christmas! :D

Ikuto: Nobody cares anymore.

Cookie: **-**sigh- I wanted to update on Christmas, but I was watching the Grinch and started crying! Poor Grinch! Waaaahh!

Ikuto: ^ Issues.

Cookie: Hmph! _Anyway, _today is ALL normal POV! (becuz if I did POVs, then I'd be switching POVs every other sentence o-o) You know, I haven't written normal POV in a while, so idk maybe it will suck a little? But don't you stop reading halfway through this chappie! THERE'S MORE! :D

Kairi: indeed.

Cookie: So excited! Thnx to EVERYBODY who reviews! Here's a free imaginary cupcake 4 u! :D It makes me feel so happy when I read all your hearty reviews! ^.^ thank you!

Amu: Cookie doesn't own Shugo Chara… I don't think. wait, does she?

Cookie: Maybe I do. **You know, people, I don't really know what I'm talking about anymore. My first idea was everyone dies at the end, but then I remembered those rabid Amuto fangirls who are out there ready to hunt me down and kill me, so I'll think of another plot. Meanwhile, just enjoy this chapter.**

:D Anyway, r&r so I can continue and ONWARD TOWARDS READING! I promised more Kukai ;)

Chappie 8:

Normal POV: (Starting in the morning)

"Princess Utau! Princess Utau!" A frantic voice shouted. Utau opened one eye, annoyed. She rolled to her left and came face to face with a servant. "Yes?" She asked, a little _too _sweetly. The servant flinched back at her voice but continued. "It's about the prince's birthday!" He chirped. Utau huffed, getting impatient. "Yeah, yeah, what about it?" She asked coldly. After a minute of silence, Utau began fuming. "Spit it out! Spit it out or I'll murde—"What color dress would you like?" The man suddenly interrupted, smiling gaily. The princess's eye twitched. "Get. Out." The man slowly staggered backwards. Utau rose from her bed like a zombie rising from it's grave. "Get. Out. Now." The man whimpered as she grabbed him by the tie, his face turning blue. "I want a purple dress," She answered as his body finally lay limp. She smirked, proud of herself. Dragging the body out to the balcony, Utau smiled as she looked down. "Rest in place, Sir Adam, Rest in place."

With that she hurled the limp body of her poor servant off the balcony (on the 33rd floor. o-o) into the gardens below. Utau clapped her hands together, satisfied. She joyfully walked back into her bedroom. "For he _was_ a jolly good fellow, for he _was _a jolly good fellllow, for he was a jolly good felllowww, I threw him into a—"Singing to yourself again, princess?" A sudden voice interrupted. Utau's blood ran cold. Looking up, Utau gasped to see Kukai's figure in the doorway. "Kukai!"

Kukai gave her a thumbs up and a smile. "That's my name!" He cooed. Utau rolled her eyes as she sat at her vanity, brushing her bright, blonde hair, trying to ignore him. Suddenly Kukai frowned. "Princess, you usually aren't up so early in the morning. Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

The brush was hurled at the ground, causing Kukai to take a step back from the doorway. "Everything's fine. I just had some _issues_ to take care of this morning so I wasn't able to get my beauty sleep this fine day." She picked up the brush and continued brushing her hair. Kukai relaxed a bit but he continued to frown. "Are you sure, princess?" He asked unsurely. Utau nodded slowly, containing herself. Kukai let out a laugh. "That's good. I was worried, ya know! You know, if you have anything wrong that you ever want to tell anybody, tell me!" He said, smiling. Utau huffed as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

"Where's Ikuto?" She suddenly asked. Kukai tensed up a little. "He's, uh, he's not—Utau, wait!" Utau shot up from her chair and started stalking out the door. "He better not be doing what I think he's doing," She was mumbling to herself as she slipped on her normal shoes.

As Utau was packing her pocket knife Kukai grabbed her by the arm. "Calm down, Utau," He murmured soothingly. "_You _calm down!" She shouted, breaking from Kukai's grasp. Kukai smiled. "I'm calm. Now, stop yelling—"I'M NOT YELLING!" Utau yelled, plopping a hat on her head. As Utau was ready to kill, Kukai grabbed her by the waist, causing both of them to tumble back.

"Come on, what's so bad about her?" Kukai whispered, serious for once. Utau looked up at Kukai, and his face was sweating with determination. Utau flipped the knife in her hand a few times, not meeting Kukai's gaze. Kukai's eyes lowered as he looked at the quiet blonde. She was so over protective. "You can tell me. Tell me anything," He added, also quiet. Utau looked up at this serious, kind Kukai.

"Shut up. This wise ness doesn't suit you," She muttered quietly, playfully slapping him across the cheek. Kukai laughed quietly for a few minutes, but was soon interrupted by Utau again. "He's getting closer to her. I can feel it," She mumbled. Kukai nodded in agreement. "And that's not a good thing. Do you know what would happen if those two get _too _close?" She asked him sincerely. Kukai nodded. "Trouble," they chorused together. Kukai pulled Utau into his lap, who blushed a little. She scowled. _I'm Utau, the princess. I do not blush. But why is it when I'm around Kukai I just HAVE to blush? _She thought bitterly. "What do we do about them? Ikuto's a sneaky one, so he'll find a way to talk to her one way or another. And we can't _fire _Amu. I'm pretty sure they all signed some kind of treaty for that," She mumbled as she dug her face into Kukai's tuxedo. Kukai only nodded. They sat together in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of a plan.

Utau finally looked up at Kukai "We'll just wait to see what happens. And if anything betweens them happens, I'll murder Amu," Utau concluded, pricking her finger with the knife. Kukai sweat-dropped but nodded.

"Annnyyyyyyyywaayyyyyyyy! Let's go get ready for Ikuto's party! It's soon, no?" Kukai chirped, yawning. Utau smiled at him. "'Course, Sir Kukai," She told him, slightly bowing her head. "Indeed, Mad 'am Utau," He agreed, with a slight british accent as he bowed his head too. Utau giggled. _Giggling is not you, Utau. _A voice informed her, but Utau ignored it. Utau and Kukai's fingers intertwined as they exited Utau's room into the royal hallway. "By the way, I haven't seen Sir Adam since early this morning. Where is he?" Kukai suddenly asked in realization. Utau chuckled darkly as she snuggled closer to Kukai. "He's somewhere, Kukai, that's all you need to know. He's somewhere…" Kukai shrugged. They walked down the spiral steps together, hand in hand. Little did they know they were in trouble as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Amu let out a yawn, and stretched for what seemed like forever. As she was beginning to turn around she noticed a mob of blue hair. _His _blue hair. _That little blue haired prissy idiot. _She thought furiously. But deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep in Amu's cold heart, she felt a little…comfortable with him. But of course, she was never going to let him know that.

So she did what her first instinct told her to do.

_SMACK! _

"Ow!" Ikuto muttered loudly. Amu couldn't help but giggle at the prince on the ground. Ikuto mumbled curses under his breath as Amu composed herself and went back to sleep. "What was that for?" He asked, pouting. "For your life," She muttered under the blanket, but Ikuto heard. He smirked. "I'm the _prince, and this is MY castle. _I can sleep in any bed I want."

Amu stayed still and silent for a little. "Idiot," She finally mumbled. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Nice comeback. And by the way, I'm _master Ikuto-kun _to you," he added, fixing his hair. Amu blushed under the blanket. "Fine, _master Ikuto-kun the idiot," _She snapped, sticking her head out of the blanket to intensely glare at him. Ikuto chuckled. "You're so stubborn, Amu-koi," he teased. Amu growled, throwing a pillow at him and burying her face into the blanket again.

"Rawr," He purred. He laughed a little when he heard Amu groan in frustration. After a few minutes of silence Ikuto stood up. Amu's head peeked from under the pillow, watching Ikuto's figure as he walked towards the door. "I need to go," he murmured. Disappointment washed over Amu. Ikuto stood there silently, waiting for her to speak, but no words came out. "O-oh," she finally muttered.

Ikuto didn't speak or smirk. He just walked out.

(A/N: OOC ahead. –v-')When Amu was out of earshot, Ikuto started kicking a nearby wall. "I'm such an _idiot!" _He hissed lowly, kicking the wall and denting it. "I'm letting myself fall for her! We were so close her scent was intoxicating!" Suddenly he stopped kicking the wall and smirked at the thought. Heh, heh. But he shook his head again. "I'm getting married, I can't be doing this…" he muttered darkly, punching the wall, too, now.

Suddenly he heard light footsteps, followed by medium footsteps. He looked in back of him to reveal Rima and Nagi. "Issues," Rima said bluntly. Ikuto immediately composed himself back to his expressionless expression. "What are you talking about?" He muttered, digging his hands into his pockets in boredom. "You were abusing an innocent wall. What could be the wall's fault? Hmm, Ikuto?" Nagihiko dramatically lowered to the dents in the wall, inspecting them thoroughly. Rima and Ikuto sweat-dropped.

"Now there're two people with issues surrounding me," Rima muttered, then grabbed Nagi by the hair and started dragging him north. "Let's go. You said your cruddy throat wanted some water, right? " She asked boredly. Rima dragged Nagi away, leaving Ikuto standing there, all alone.

Ikuto huffed, and dragged himself back to his room, where he sulked. "Stupid laws," he muttered to himself repeatedly.

A light knock came at the door. Ikuto shot up, letting excitement taking over him. Maybe Amu was here to serve him? But the excitement drained out of him as the door opened. There stood Miki, looking bored. "The king in queen want to talk to you," she muttered blandly, not even glancing at Ikuto. He sighed, sitting up. "Tell them I don't wanna," he threw back. He didn't need to talk to his parents after they said they were going to force him to marry against his will. "It's about the suitors after your party. It's **important," **she said, not making it seem important at all. Ikuto thought hard. What could it be?

Without a word, he strolled out of the bedroom and down to the royal ballroom. "What could they want?" He asked himself bitterly. His head whizzed with thoughts. _Maybe I can talk them out of it. _He thought hopefully. _But the king and queen are __**so **__**stubborn. **__Maybe I can put off the marriage. Yeah. That's it. I'll just stall time. Yeah, and—_"Ow!" he muttered as another figure bumped into him. He rubbed his head and looked up to see Utau. Utau had a small crown in her hair and Kukai stood beside her. "Were you called down here, too?" She asked, glaring at him. He nodded down at her sister. "I wonder what they're going to say…" she murmured, and Ikuto grunted in agreement. They stood in front of the royal ballroom door for a moment, until Utau lightly knocked. She was always dainty and polite near the other royals.

"Come in!" Came my mother's voice. We opened the door, and entered into the large room. It was completely empty, except for Utau and Ikuto, and the king and queen, who sat at the end of the ballroom. Ikuto felt anger bubble inside of him every step he took. Those suitors he was going to be forced to marry better be good.

They finally approached the king and queen, who stared down at them with stony faces. The queen was smiling lightly and the king looked pleased. Utau and Ikuto bowed before the royals respectively. Finally the queen spoke. "You know of the suitors you are to marry, correct?" She asked, waving her delicate hand for some reason. "Correct," Utau and Ikuto chided. "And you know that they're coming right after Ikuto's birthday party, right?" The king added. The prince and princess both nodded, thinking, _Where the hell are we getting? _The queen's smile grew wider. "We've met them! They are certainly stunning! They are beautiful! They are the Hotori's! In fact, it is a family of four, two woman for Ikuto, and two men for Utau. We'll allow you to choose! This marriage will be magnificent! The Hotori's are the rulers of Chara kingdom!" She clapped her hands together, excited. Utau held back a scowl. How dare they do this to them? And she didn't care a damn for what the kingdom was called!

"Is that all?" Ikuto asked dryly. The king shook his head. "The party will be in a few days—it'll be here before you know it! I want you guys to go around spreading the news! We want a warm welcome for our guests. They _will _be staying over for a few months!" Utau and Ikuto's head shot up. _WHAT! _"Pardon?" Utau asked in disbelief, still trying to be polite.

The queen looked at them as if they were crazy. "You didn't know that they would be staying? That's absurd. Falling in love takes time nowadays!" The queen chirped. Ikuto couldn't believe his ears. Other royals? Near _his _Amu-koi? Guys? His eyes blazed with fury, but only Utau seemed to notice that.

Utau dug her long, sharp nails into her palm, a sign that she was beyond furious. But of course, only Ikuto noticed that. "F-fine," she finally stuttered through gritted teeth. The king and queen looked satisfied that their children were tortured. "Go ahead," the queen waved her hand dismissively.

They exited the royal ballroom, Utau's palms getting stained with tiny droplets of blood. When they were finally out of the ballroom and safe from the king and queen's gaze, Utau held her head in her hands. "_Ugh! _I thought the king and queen were smart! How could they do that?" Utau hissed. Ikuto stood there, emotionless. But Utau knew that was a sign that he was beyond angry.

Suddenly Kukai popped up, his expression pained. "Do something!" Utau snapped warily at him. Kukai just stood there, breathing heavily. Utau snarled, sitting down on the marble floor. "They better be decent suitors or I'm commiting suicide," she muttered to herself. After a few moments of a painful silence Ikuto finally spoke. "I'm not letting this happen to us," He confirmed, standing up. All heads turned up to him. "I'll put the marriage off for as long as I can. Even if it's put off for years," He said, looking away. "Fine. I'll break the news to conference rooms A-E, and you do the rest, then," Utau said, standing up too with the help of Kukai. They went their different ways, ready for what's up to come across them. But a certain question didn't leave their heads—what _was_ going to happen next? Trying their best to ignore this question, they continued on their way.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You _said _you wanted water!" Rima snarled. Nagi sat lazily on the sofa, sprawled out. "And aren't you supposed to be practicing? Your grand performance is only in a few days!" Rima added, exasperated. Nagi looked up with an amused smile. "Aww, you care, Rima?" He asked sweetly. Rima actually stomped her foot like a three year old on a temper tantrum. "Shut up and do you want your friggen water or not?" She snapped. Nagi pretended to think, stroking his chin. "Hmm…okay," He finally cooed. Rima rolled her eyes. Men. Those annoying beasts who base you just on your looks. _I want to kill this little infuriating scum. And anywhere, where's my tray? God, where's that stupid friggin tray? _"Where's my tray?" She asked in a low monotone. Nagi shivered a bit, but composed himself, smiling again. He took a silver tray from behind his back. "You mean, _this one?" _He teased, holding the tea tray above Rima's blonde head. "Yes, _that one," _she spat. She reached for it, but Nagi pulled it out of reach.

"Aww, look who's a shorty!" He said, smiling. Rima huffed, face red. "Shut up, you mutt!" She muttered. Nagi was now towering over Rima, still holding the tray. Rima's cheeks puffed out. She wasn't going to let this man get to her! NEVER! She lowered, ready to pounce. _One. Two. THREE! _

Rima curled into a ball, pouncing at Nagi. He let out an _oof! _They ended up landing on the ground, Rima on top of Nagi. They heard a crash somewhere, and Rima looked up in horror to witness the silver tray smash into a million tiny pieces. She stared at it, then her head spun to Nagi. "Idiot!" She yelled, punching him multiple times in the chest. Tiny tears prickled at the edge of her eyes. Nagi felt a little bad, but it all washed away when he suddenly smirked. "You know, I could get used to this position we're in," he said. Rima looked down then growled. "You little mutt!" She snapped. As she shot up, she collapsed again as pain shot up her leg. "AIIII!" She yelped, falling down again. Nagi's eyes widened as he watched Rima hold her foot in pain. "Rima-chan? Are you alright?" he asked, bending down to examine Rima's foot. "What do _you _think?" Rima muttered. Nagi's expression softened. Same old Rima. "Let me see it," he cooed softly, reaching for Rima's foot. "No!" Nagi sighed, kneeling down. "Rima. Just let me see it." He glared into Rima's eyes, and she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Nagi looked a little ticked off. She thrust her foot out in defeat, and Nagi examined it. His eyebrows furrowed. "You have a sprained foot. You can't walk," he told her. Rima rolled her eyes. "Then how can I get back to the conference room? I need to be there in only ten more minutes! That's when my shift ends!" She said angrily. Nagi thought for a minute, then he brightened. "I got an idea," He said, smiling.

Nagi opened his arms out to Rima. After a moment of thinking Rima's eyelids lowered. "Hell no." Nagi rolled his eyes. "Do you have any other explanation? You can't walk." Rima looked away, crossing her arms. "I can crawl there! I'm _not _letting you carry me!" She muttered, getting on all fours. "You'll get your hands dirty," Nagi pointed out. Rima bit her lip, torn by her options. She didn't want to be seen being carried by Nagi, but she didn't want to be seen crawling either. "Fine," She finally concluded. "Carry me there. But by piggy back ride. I don't want to have to look at your hideous face all the way there." Nagi smiled despite the insult and nodded, slipping Rima onto his back.

They walked through the halls in silence, Rima on Nagi's back. After a while Nagi sheepishly said, "I'm sorry." Rima stared into his hair, surprised by his sudden apology, and she blushed the slightest bit. Even though Nagihiko was mostly an annoying mutt at times…he could also be a little…sweet. Not like she was ever going to tell him that. "Whatever," She muttered into Nagi's hair. "Just shut up and walk."

They finally arrived to the conference room entrance, where Nagi attempted to dig his hand into his pocket for his keys. After a few minutes, Rima got irritated. "Hurry up! What the hell are you doing?" She hissed into Nagi's ear. He frantically searched the other pocket and sighed. "I don't have my keys," he confessed. Rima rolled her eyes. "You useless mutt." She reached into her own pocket only to find her own keys. "Turn around so I can unlock it," She ordered, but Nagi didn't move. "Don't you know how stupid that'll look?" He pointed out. Rima pictured Nagi's back from the door and Rima on his back, trying to unlock the door with one hand. And it certainly looked stupid. "Fine," she spat. "You do it." She threw the keys into Nagi's hand with more force than necessary.

Nagi unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the other members….and the princess? "You're late," Kairi stated. "Thanks for stating the obvious," Rima muttered behind Nagi's back. Amu sweat-dropped. "What are you guys doing?" Nagi went and plopped Rima on the couch. "I sprained my foot, and some mutt decided to help me," Rima announced. Nagi was stretching now. "She's heavier than you think," he whined, smirking. Rima blushed a little, but it died down as the princess coughed twice. All eyes turned to her. "I have some news for you all today," she announced quietly. Her eyes were distant as she spoke. "The prince and I are going to get married with suitors against our own will. Our suitors will be guests for a while, as well. I would like for you all to be kind to our suitors, and respective. They will arrive after Ikuto's birthday." Her lips were trembling, and the whole room was silent. Amu looked slightly shaken and Kukai looked sad as he stared at Utau, as if this was the last time he'd ever see her again. "Any questions?" She asked mildly. One trembling hand slowly rose. "Rima?" Utau asked politely. Rima's eyes were glazed and dark, and her face was pale. "What's the royal families name?" She asked dryly. "The Hotori's. The Hotori's of Chara kingdom," Utau replied. Rima froze, causing confused stares to land on her. .Ri. Hotori. Rima's whole body shook. "No…" She muttered, clutching her head in her hands. "That's impossible…" To everyone else she looked a little crazy, but Nagi knew something. Something nobody else knew. "Rima, it's okay…" He murmured soothingly, stroking Rima's hair. She suddenly growled, causing everyone to inch away slowly. Except Nagi. "I never want to see them again! EVER!" Rima muttered. Everyone beside Nagi watched in amazement. _I always knew she was crazy. _Amu thought. _She has a problem…but what is it?_ As Rima sat there, frozen, Nagi picked her up and brought her out of the room to the hospital in the north wing.

Utau shuddered, then turned to the others, who also looked slightly shaken. She coughed lightly. "Anyway," She said sadly. "Ikuto's party is in three days. Make it the best birthday ever," She smiled lightly, then turned away, leaving everyone to talk again. She noticed Kukai smile at her and give her a thumbs up. Utau gave a small thumbs-up back, then twirled around and exited. She walked down the halls toward her bedroom. These were her last three days of freedom.

Ikuto finished telling the conference rooms about his marriage, and a few girls sighed in disappointment. He entered his bedroom, tired. _Finally. _He got to be in his own little world without having to deal with all these problems. Flopping on his bed, Ikuto closed his eyes. These were his last three days of freedom, so he mine as well make the most of it.

Cookie: -cracks knuckles- _Finally. _It's over. I'm trying to give ya'll long chappies here. As you can tell I put in some Kutau! :D and some hint of Rimahiko! :D Oooooo~, and Rima and her mental breakdown! I wonder what this Hotori and Rima crap will turn into?

Rima: Wait, what happened in this chapter again?

Cookie: Sigh. Utau murders some one, Kutau moment, Amuto moment, Ikuto goes OOC and haywire against a wall, Utau and Ikuto go see the king and queen, Rimahiko moment, and Rima has a mental breakdown. Happy?

Rima: not really. :D

Cookie: -.-' (**Important note! I'm confuzzled by the storyline. I'm **_**trying **_**to make it different from any other story you've ever read in your whole entire life—EVER. But I'm a little stuck right now. **_**SUGGEST SOMETHING PEOPLE!)**_

Yaya: HAPPY EARLY NEW YEAR AND 2012!

Cookie: -.- here r ur review thingies…

To Bibliotaku748: What a beautiful story! Lol! Anyways I wanna kill Tadase too but he's not in the story yet he will soon thou don't worry! :D

To Kikizoey: O.M.G. This is your very first time reviewing! –gasp- another reviewer? Awesometacular! :D And thank you! :D I thought I sucked at writing romance so thnx! :D

To Strawberry Lovecake1024: -cries happily- thx for saying I'm a great writer! You're so nice! :D And I will certainly continue it!

To cookiemonsterfan: nice nickname. ;) yes I will continue it and thnx for reviewing, ya'll!

To WeDidItForTheDead: Thnx for reviewing and your welcome for the lonnnngggggggg chappie! :D It took me like forever and WHADDAYA know? ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER THAT'S EVEN LONGER YAAAAYYYYYY!

To Foxgrl18: thumbs-up! And I sure am keeping it up and I updated! :D thnx for reviewing!

To alchemistlover14: LOL thx for reviewing! :D

To amutofan45: ikr? Thx for reviewing!

To Suki-chan1997: You know, it's an honor to have an amazing author like you READ AND REVIEW my story! Thnx a million for your kind words during every chappie and thx for reviewing!

To gkanimefan: …? LOLZ ok! :D thnx for reviewing, ur like soooo awesome and cool becuz of that! :D

To bernicemarni: Another review! W00T! thx for reviewing and yes another reviewer, and of course I'll continue it! :D

Kay… I'm done. Ok I **quit **doing these 'thank you's'! It's too much work! D:

Ikuto: lazy ass.

Cookie: -ignores Ikuto- Review! ^.^ you know, I'm just flat out tired nowadays. –yawns- I'm old now it's 2011. (don't worry I'm still a kid not that old. -.-') I'm not excited all the time anymore… review! **Next chapter will probably be a little chappie that's not as eventful as this one. **

Miki: She needs reviews in order to continue! And from **different people **so she doesn't think that only a certain bunch of people only read her stories!

Utau: She wants reviews! You heard her! Now go do it.

Tadase: -reads script- Go review! And I'll get thrown into shark-infested waters! …wait…what?

Cookie: lol. Read and Review and here's a free donut for you! :D Peace to the world! –even thou I'm not a hippy…no offense hippies- anyway review and happy new year! :)


	9. Rima Who Has a Secret

Cookie: Oh em gizzles! Chappie 9 is in the house!

Yaya: YAY! You're finally back! :D

Cookie: I KNOW! Exciting, right? (Wanna know why I was gone so long? YEA, I couldn't figure out how to upload a new chappie. I clicked EVERYWHERE but couldn't find it. I'm hopless! XD) 

Ikuto: Nopeeeeeee.

Cookie: -.- Meanie… Anyway. I changed my mind. About what, you ask? Well, you just have to read and find out.

Ikuto: …

Cookie: GUESS WHAT? I have to _make a rap and then RAP it _to my whole class. Yea. I have to RAP. And I'm paired up with a gangster and he's… gangsterish. It's hell, people, hell.

Nagi: Ha-ha. :D

Cookie: =…=

Saaya: Er. Cookie, um, -reads script- She doesn't really…well maybe….actually…she doesn't like… own like…. Ummmmmmm….

Everyone: **SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! GOD! **

Saaya: I was _going _to say that until you all rudely interrupted me! :X

Cookie: Sureeeeee. R&r! Oh em gizzzz 91 reviews for 8 chappies? Awesomeness! :D let's keep it going on a roll so r&r! :D Thank ya! :D Enjoy this chappie and R&R! :D

ONWARDS TOWARD READING! ^.^

Chappie 9: Rima who has a Secret

Amu's POV:

Yaya excitedly hopped up and down in her place. "Oh my gosh, Amu-chan! You won't

believe how cute my new cake is!" She cried cheerily. I couldn't help but smile. Typical Yaya.

Yaya hopped into the kitchen, leaving me to stand at the counter, waiting. It was one day away

from the prince's party, and I was waiting for Yaya to give me a cake to bring to the dining hall.

Suddenly Yaya and Pepe came bursting out from the kitchen doors, holding a giant box. I

gaped up at it. "Don't tell me that's the—"it sure is!" Yaya interrupted brightly. I watched as Pepe

carefully lifted the box up. (Yaya was giggling too hard to do it) When the box was finally lifted off

I couldn't help but let my jaws drop. It was a big, layered, chocolate cake. The frosting was dark

blue, and dark red roses decorated the sides. On the layer on the top wrote _Happy Birthday, _

_Ikuto _in fancy letters. There was only one word to describe this. Beautiful. "Wow…" I swooned.

Pepe handed me the tray, which was heavy, mind you, and I staggered towards the dining hall.

After I dropped it off, I headed back to Ikuto's bedroom, where he was probably waiting

for me. I _was _his personal maid, after all. When I approached the door, I actually found myself

straightening my dress and fixing my hair. I scowled. Since when did _I, _Hinamori Amu, care for

my looks in front of _Ikuto, _of all people? I knocked sharply. When there came no reply, I opened the door myself, and heat trickled up my spine into my head. "Oh. My. God."

Rima's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, and all around me was white. Not knowing what was going on, I sharply shot up, which I regretted two seconds later. "Ow!" A sharp pain rose through my leg, and I gritted my teeth in pain. "Damnit!" I examined my surroundings. It was a bright white room, and I was sitting in a big bed. There were tubes going into my wrist and a towel on my head. But what caught my attention most was a long blob of purple hair with two big eyes intently staring at me. What the hell? Then he smiled. "G'afternoon, Rima-chan!" He cheerily stated, smiling. I swallowed hard.

"Why are _you _here?" I asked dryly. "Shouldn't you be working right now?" I felt a little bad for being so sour, but I couldn't let my cute side leak through. That'd be revolting.

Nagihiko's smile quavered a bit, but then brightened again. "And _that's _why you're called the cold-hearted princess," he told me matter-of-factly. At the word 'princess' I felt my heart drop by a million, though. Nagihiko suddenly noticed what he said too, and his smile quickly vanished. "I'm so sorry, Rima-chan!" He told me quickly. I nodded grimly. (A/N: whatever that means xD) He quickly changed the subject. "How's your foot, Rima?" I looked down at it.

I was going to say 'none of your business', but, for some reason, I just didn't feel like saying it to him. "It's fine," I mumbled, and Nagi raised an eyebrow. He was probably thinking: _NO INSULT? OH EM GIZZLES! _"Will you be able to participate in Ikuto's party?" He asked.

I looked down at my swollen foot and shrugged. "I don't know…" Suddenly a smile spread across Nagi's face, and I felt a sudden urge to hop away. "I know what we'll do…I'll teach you!" I cringed, but he was already carrying me off the bed. I threw insults at him and punched my little fists into his chest, but he stubbornly carried me to the hall. "I hate you," I muttered angrily. Nagi flashed a smile down at me. "I love you too, Rima."

Kill me now.

Amu's POV:

I let my eyes scan restlessly. Holy. Taco. I felt my cheeks warm up, and the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Ikuto suddenly noticed my gaze. "What?" he asked casually. I squirmed backwards and bowed so much my head started to ache. "Sorry! SORRY! SORRY!" I repeated over and over again.

Ikuto's shocked face suddenly turned into a smirk. "My, my, it's Amu-koi that doesn't knock…" He strolled over to me slowly, and my blush grew worse. Right when he neared I felt my legs again. "BYE!" I screeched and ran out the door, slamming it into the prince's face. After running to my room, I flopped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. What I saw was beyond words. I felt a little lightheaded as I thought of the sight sheepishly, and felt my fingers twitch.

I bet Ikuto-ku—I mean, _Ikuto the idiot, _was smirking like an idiot right now.

Ikuto's POV:

I was smirking like an idiot right now. But that look on Amu's face? _**Price-less! **_ I couldn't help but giggle. (**A/N: You are beginning to witness the **_**real **_**Ikuto. TEEHEE! XD) **I pulled on a tuxedo, black pants, and tidy whidies. Wink. Wink.

I lazily strolled down the stairs, winking at every one I saw. They all fainted and some guy had to help them up again. I smirked to myself. These people were like putty in my hands.

Suddenly I heard voices. I turned a corner and spotted Rima and Nagihiko. Using my ninja kitty skills, I hid behind a wall before they spotted me. Then I used my ears to listen in on them.

"I hate you," she was muttering. "I love you too, Rima." Was Nagi's reply. I smirked. Nagihiko has been catching on to _my _moves. Then I heard Rima mutter a few curse words. It was quiet for a little, and as I was about to turn around to leave, I heard something that caught my attention.

"What are you going to do about _them?" _Nagi asked. Then there was a painfully long silence. "I don't know," Rima answered sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? I wanted to demand to know what was going on, but then I'd blow my cover. And Ikuto, the prince, never blew his cover.

"They're going to come no matter what. And you're gonna have to face them one day."

"I'll just avoid them as much as possible."

"But you can't avoid them forever."

…

"I'll make it up as we go along, okay?"

"What about Amu?"

"What about her?"

"Say sor—

"Shut up and walk."

My mind was whirling with thoughts. What was going on? Avoid _who? _And what about Amu? My mind was in a frenzy.

I went up to my room and sat at my desk, thinking. Were they talking about the…Hotori's? They were the only ones I could think of at the moment. Then an old memory came back to me.

_Flashback:_

_ I was walking through the village with Nagihiko. I had a brown cloak on and a hood over my head, and Nagihiko was dressed normally. It was one of those rare times where I could go out into the village as a kid._

_ It wasn't bustling and busy as usual…it was unusually quiet. We were walking through an alleyway when we heard a whimper. Nagihiko turned around to find a girl around his age—nine at the time, looking up at him with wide, big brown eyes. "Who the hell is that?" I asked. Nagihiko glared at my rudeness, but didn't say anything. He turned back the girl._

_ She had a torn yellow dress and blonde hair. She was holding something behind her back, some type of paper, I assumed, and she just glared at us. It looked retarded, really. "Is everything okay, little girl?" Nagihiko asked her kindly. She scowled in return. She seriously looked innocent… but her voice was like venom. "What do __**you **__think, smart one?" She asked coldly. _

_ I held back a chuckle. Nagihiko looked dumbfounded by this little girl's rudeness, but quickly recovered. She suddenly shoved something in front of us, and Nagi and I both read it._

_ It was a yellowish parchment that read:_

_This is a certificate that Rima - Mashiro has successfully finished the courses at LaMaid Academy, and now can take any job as a maid._

_Signed,_

_Prof. Bob_

_We looked her over and agreed that she could work at the palace. Nagihiko brought her in while I snuck up to my room by climbing some tree next to my room window._

_Flashback Over. :D_

Now that I thought about it, I never really paid any attention to Rima. She just didn't stand out much… like Amu did. She always had this mysterious aura around her like something was wrong, but I just ignored it, thinking she just had issues. Only Nagihiko had time to do such things.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a bell ring. I glanced up at my clock, and raised my eyebrows at the time. Midnight. How the hell did I spend so much time thinking about _Rima _of all people? Forcing those thoughts aside, I knew I had more important things to do. Like think about what Amu-koi and my party. One more day… I thought angrily. Then everything important in my life will be gone forever…I think.

Cookie: I know it's short but… I just wanted to bring out my old self. :D in 2010.

Ikuto: What did Amu see?

Cookie: Ohhhh, people, just use your little imagination… -wink wink- Sorry I didn't make a big amuto scene I wanted to center it on Ikuto and Rima with the flashback and all that crap.

Ikuto: and why was I so girly, _giggling? _O.o

Cookie: You all probably think of Ikuto as a mysterious, cool, quiet dude, right? Well, he has the _real _Ikuto in him. YOU JUST WITNESSED A LITTLE OF HIM! ;)

Amu: -.- She changed her mind on the review thank you thingies. Her new year's resolution was to be less lazy, so here they are…

Cookie: Shout outs to: WeDidItForTheDead. Mario342, Rain Sveus, Judy Li, cutypie370,ShugoCharaLove123, Suki-chan, Bibliotaku748, chipmunk3245, AmutoSakura, and alchemistlover14! :D You're awesome for reviewing! :D YOU ALL GOT VIRTUAL DONUTS! :D

Ikuto: Next chappie is my—

Cookie: PART AY! :D

Everyone else: o.o

Cookie: what?

Rima: Nothing… o.o

Cookie: Review and read! :D Or read and review! Whatever floats your boat! I love you all in a friend way! X3

And to all you nigahiga fans…

**TEEHEE! **


	10. Lines are crossed

Cookie: OMG! It's AUGUST? WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THAT TIME GO!

Everyone: .. o-o

Amu: You haven't updated in a while..

Cookie: I _know! _I _forgot! _Jesus!

Rima: HE'S NOT HERE SO GET OVER IT!

Everyone: o-o

Cookie: (cough cough) anyway, sorry guys for the long wait for my new chappie! I totally forgot about my story!. I just never got around typing the story, sorry! I hope I didn't lose too many reviewers! /3

I really wanted to update before summers over though!

Sorry if I lost my swag! Something we azns got ;)

Ikuto: What swag? You're not even asian! D:

Cookie: …

So here's a summary so you don't have to reread it all!

_Summary: Hinamori Amu almost kills herself due to her clumsiness but luckily Ikuto the creeper, (I mean prince), was stalking her and managed to save her. She moved in with the prince and there she met Rima Mashiro, who has major issues, and was forced to eat a dust bunny! (Good times ^-^) Then she died in a well. :D (jk)_

Tadase: Cookie doesn't own Shugo Chara and if she did I'd be dead. :D

Cookie: HAHAHAHAHAHA! 10 chappies of my first storii! My stuffed animals would be so proud! Ok this is the PART AY! Can't wait, no? Well wait no longer because it's story time-

Eru: SHUT UP! PEOPLE WANNA JUST READ YOUR DAMN STORY!

Cookie: … ONWARDS TOWARD READING! :D

Chapter 10:

Ikuto's POV:

Today was the day. My birthday party. The day where everything changed. I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking hard. Even if I didn't like my new suitors, soon to be family, I had to live with it. I stopped thinking and stared at my reflection in mirror. "No Amu..." I whispered out loud.

Suddenly my mom burst into the room, all happy-like. Sometimes I don't understand that woman. "My Ikuto-kun is gonna be married! About time he manned up!" She babbled, running her own fingers through my hair even though I was already doing that. She continued babbling, probably about money and gold, while I examined myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. My hair was soft and smooth, and my face was absolutely spotless, my slim yet hot body was in a black tuxedo, a few buttons on the top unbuttoned. (wink, wink)

To complete the look, my mom left and brought in a gold crown, which she placed carefully on my head. "YOU HAVE DANDRUFF!" She suddenly screamed, and a bunch of maids and butlers crashed into the room with hairsprays and all this stuff and I stared in amazement. "What the-" everyone plunged at my perfectly done hair, the butlers in a flurry, and the maids crying. I raised an eyebrow at them all. This was what I had to deal with for years...

Through the whole flurry of people, the door opened to reveal Utau. She had a serious expression, and she snarled when she spoke. "The guests have arrived," She said dryly. My mom spun around. "What? What about Ikuto's hair?" She yelled, rushing over to me. "But the guests!" She suddenly exclaimed, and ran to the door. "But the dand- "No need to fret, mother! Let's go down now," I suddenly interrupted, slightly embarrassed of what would happen if Utau found out I had a piece of dandruff. If she knew, I'd NEVER hear the end of it.

Utau raised a suspicious eyebrow but didn't speak, just let the queen and I exit the room.

When we finally made it to the main entrance, and when mom finally stopped bickering about every little detail about my hair, I was relieved to see the maids. In the front stood Amu-koi, and next to her stood a smiling Dia, bubbly Ran, a serious i-don't-want-to-be-here Miki, and Su. I raised an eyebrow at the fact Amu-koi had this twisted expression on her face. Like something was..wrong. I shook off that feeling and positioned myself next to the queen in front of the door. I snuck a glance at the old grandfather clock nearby and almost gasped when I saw the time. 4 o clock already? Where'd all the time go?

Finally the doors opened to reveal a bunch of bubbly, excited cute girls. "Ikuto~!" They all screamed when they finally saw me, like I was some type of movie star. They all bowed at my feet, and I glanced at my mom to see her reaction, but she was just beaming. "Thank you for attending Ikuto's birthday, my dear... friends," the queen cried happily. "Of course! You're welcome!" They all chorused, smiling eagerly at me. What creeps.

I had to admit, all of them were very pretty. Some had curly hair, heavy makeup, and big, poofy dresses while others had straight, long hair and thin, silky dresses. But none were as amazing as my Amu-koi! After scanning the whole crowd, though, only one girl completely caught my eye. She had long, straight brown hair, and green eyes. Her expression was serious, and she stared intently at me. She seemed a little...different from the rest of the excited, gung-ho girly girls.

When our eyes met she probably took that as a coo to speak. She swiftly walked over to me—more like danced- and looked up with her lips in a straight line. "I'm Pearlan," She introduced herself quietly, slightly bowing. I stared at her, dumbfounded by her calmness. "I'm- "I know who you are, dummy," She interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Why else would I have come to your party?" I bit back a curse word. This girl was feisty. "Anyway, though, it's not _you _I want. You're wayy out of my league," She added with a smirk. I smirked back. Maybe if I flirted a little, she might go away. Suddenly I purred, and leaned in closer to her face. "Oh, really?" I murmured quietly. She shivered a little at my hot breath, which pretty much all girls did-except Amu-koi, and stepped back. "Yep, really," She finally replied after recovering. "And don't try your stupid tricks on me, Ikuto. I'm not an idiot like pretty much the whole population of girls I came with," She continued coolly, examining her nails daintily.

I decided to drop my super hot act. "Then who?" I asked normally. Pearlan smirked and batted her long, thick lashes. "Is Nagihiko here, by chance?" She asked, a glint in her right eye.

Amu's POV:

As all the girls looked up and swooned at Ikuto, I couldn't help but feel left out here in the sidelines with the other maids. I looked at the other maids, but they had a welcoming smile on their lips. I tried to smile, too, but it probably ended up looking from a frown and a grimace mixed together.

Suddenly I noticed something. Where the hell was Rima?

All the girls were really pretty. It must've taken hours to get their hair so perfectly curled and their heavy makeup on just right. I sighed. If only _I _had heavy makeup and curled hair, and be a beautiful princess, maybe I could actually have a chance at Ikuto.

"What am I thinking?" I suddenly whispered out loud to myself. I liked life as it was now. When I could finally pay off my debt, then I'd be as free as a bird! I could explore the world in poverty! I shook out those 'dreams of being a princess' thoughts and focused on trying to smile again.

As I glanced over to see Ikuto, just to see what he was doing, and felt my heart fall. There he was. With another girl. That wasn't me. Those words swirled in my mind endlessly as I scanned over what was happening in panic before me.

There was a girl with beautifully straight chocolaty hair and a ton of mascara. She wore a satin blue dress that tugged tightly to her, and her lips were formed into a perfect straight line. And there Ikuto—THE IKUTO, bending closer and closer to her. She was staring into his eyes, not saying a word, and he was smirking.

As they shared their little moment I felt my body break. I knew it! Ikuto never had any interest me! He's just some dirty player! And HER! I glared jealously at the girl. She was absolutely beautiful. It was pretty obvious. And I was standing here next to a bunch of dinky servers while she probably lived the sweet life.

"Amu, you're face is red," a voice interrupted me. I snapped my head to see a concerned Dia. Dia shook her head. "Hormones, Amu. You need the right amount of radiance and composure to control them," She wisely stated. "And It'd prevent any little pimps on you're forehead," She added, looking me over like I was some animal. I quickly put a hand to my forehead, feeling my cheeks heat up. Luckily, I was saved by the old queen. "Hear me, Hear me!" She shouted over the girls, and they all turned to her. Then queen turned to me and the other maids. "And _these _are our hard workers!" She exclaimed, gesturing towards us. We all bowed, and the princesses grimaced at us in disgust. One of them giggled and whispered something to another princess, and soon they were both giggling. It was pretty obvious that they were talking about us, but when I glanced at everyone else, they looked normal, as if they were used to it. Ikuto had a pained expression on his face.

The old lady gestured us all to go to the party room, the guests first. As the girls passed us maids, they bumped into us with more force then necessary. I resisted from scowling, and glanced at the others. But Miki and them all looked like they could care less.

We walked through the halls toward the party room, and the girls smiled sweetly at Ikuto, but were all probably in their little brainless heads thinking of a plot to somehow get closer to Ikuto. Ikuto glanced back and looked at me, and flashed a smirk. One of the girls thought he was probably smirking at _her, _and suddenly shoved her way to the front to hold hands with Ikuto.

I rolled my eyes at all these wannabes. They were obviously not getting him anyway! Since he was going to get m-m-m-m-married tomorrow to some stupid high ranked princess.

We entered the party room, and I had to admit, it was amazing. There was a big space for dancing, and there was expensive looking food. There was a stage for who knows what, and best of all... "IKUTO!" the girls screamed idiotically. In front of us all, stood a white marble statue of Ikuto. "If only I had one of those in _my _room," giggled one of the girls that whispered earlier, winking. The others agreed enthusiastically.

Suddenly one of the girls stalked over to me, twirling her too-curled hair. She stopped in front of me and tilted her head as if I was the oddest thing she'd ever seen. "What?" I spat in an annoyed voice, and felt Miki's foot stomp on mine. "Do you want?" I suddenly finished as Miki's foot dug into my flats and making it's way into my skin.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're dress is GORGEOUS!" She squealed sarcastically, and I just glared back. Then she smirked. "It'd look great with the rest of the other peasants rags," she ended sweetly. "You- "Oh, I think I hear Ikuto calling my name! See ya later!" She waved, smiling, and turned her heels and stalked away. When she was out of earshot I started my rampage. "Who does she think she is?" I growled to Miki. "Just thinking she can walk up to someone and diss them!" Miki rolled her eyes. "That's life, Amu. That's life."

?'s POV:

I flattened out the wrinkles in my dress as the carriage hit a bump. The sun was setting, and it was almost nighttime. I turned to the boy next to me. His face looked like a million tiny sparkles shining in the sunlight. I wish I was that hot, dagnabbit! But of course I wouldn't admit it. "Sit up straight, pretty boy," I snapped, and he quickly shot up from his carriage seat and I laughed. My mother, on the other side, rolled her eyes, and my grandmother glared daggers at me. "Jerk," he muttered so quietly only I heard. I snickered. I wasn't usually in this good of a mood. Maybe I was just happy because I was going to see my prince charming? I giggled at the thought of it, and my siblings across from me exchanged confused looks. Probably thought I lost my mind, those nincompoops.

"Are we there yet?" My whiny sister whined as usual. Before my mom could respond, I responded for her. "Be patient, for goodness sake! Whine one more time and we might just have to throw you out!" I snapped at her, and she shrank back under my death glare. I turned to my grandmother for approval, but she just remained quiet. I huffed in annoyance. Why was I the only mature one here? My sister was a whiny pig, my brothers were complete idiots, and me? Well I was the only one who got the best grades, had good manners, acted most grown up, and knew what I was doing! Did I get any credit for it? Of course not! I never got any praise from anyone!

My grandmother could have at least given me a 'good job' for chewing my sister out! But _noooooo_ nobody cares if I actually do my role as a princess! Everyone silently sat, except for my stupid hyper brother who was busily chatting to himself. Idiot. I just sat there, silently fuming.

It was quiet for the next few minutes, until something made me slap my forehead. "Are we there yet?"

Amu's POV:

As I babbled about those annoying princesses to Miki, the lights started to dim and heads started to turn. I followed everyone's gaze and saw a blob of purple hair under a black hat. Nagi?

Rima's POV: (a little before)

I put the hat on and huffed, scared. What if they regnonized me? What then? Make a run for it? Nagi stood next to me and his eyes met mine. "Everything's gonna be okay," He said, trying to sound reassuring. I rolled my eyes as I watched Nagi put on his costume. It was dark here, behind the curtains, but Nagi promised he'd hide me from _them. _He better.

Before I knew it I saw Nagi walk away. "Where are you going?" I snapped viciously. Nagi rolled his head back. "I need to do my job, too, Rima. I'm going out there to do what I do best—Act."

I sighed in boredom and shooed him away. "Hurry up at least.. it's boring here all alone." I couldn't believe I was actually saying that, but it was true. It _was_ boring sitting around with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. He gave me an odd look and made his way towards the stage, and I sat on a leftover stool, bored.

The moment he left a strange girl with straight, brown hair appeared. She had a silky dress and a crown, so she was most likely a princess. "The backstage is off limits," I said in a monotone. The girl tilted her head a little. "Then why are you here?" She asked politely. "Because-" I paused, "that's none of your business!" I finally retorted. "And why are _you _here?" I added rudely. "the prince let me come here," she said, inviting herself to sit on a stool next to me. I huffed and scooted away, but she didn't seem to notice. The strange princess seemed different from the rest of Ikuto's fangirls. "What's your name?" I blurted curiously, looking her down. "Pearlan Jea," They girl answered oh so proudly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Rima Mashiro," I said. "Rima.. that's a pretty name," Pearlan said, smiling. This girl must've been planning something, because nobody is naturally that sweet. "I know," I muttered, looking away.

It was quiet for a while, and when I snuck a glance at Pearlan she was dreamily looking at the ground. She was definatly a crazy Ikuto fangirl, that's for sure.

"Have you ever wanted," She suddenly said, "Have you ever wanted a boy of your dreams? One that was always there for you when you're alone, one that helped you when you couldn't get up yourself?" She suddenly asked. I raised an eyebrow at Pearlan. She was so...odd. But after reconsidering the question, only one name came to mind. Nagihiko. He helped me so much... like now. He was keeping me away, hidden, so I won't be noticed by the other princesses. It felt like a fairytale. But I still couldn't trust this girl with my feelings. "No," I finally answered. "Have you?"

Pearlan only smiled, and nodded happily. "He's my role model! I love him with all my heart!" She exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. After thinking of all the options of boys she could like, I came to the most obvious conclusion. Blehh. "Ikuto?" I moaned. And I thought this girl was different!

..."EWW NO!" Pearlan screeched, making me jump back a little. "Seriously?" I cried. Pearlan rolled her eyes, leaning back. "He's just a prince player who thinks he has all the girls. Well _this_ gal isn't falling for it!" She said proudly, crossing her arms. My eyes widened. I was starting to like this girl. "I know right! I mean, what's so great about him? His hair is BLUE for god's sake!" I exclaimed, too. Pearlan smiled crookedly. "Right!"

Suddenly she spotted a manga next to my stool and her eyes widened. Is that 'Hikaru Old School (I own this :)) volume four?" She cried, grabbing for her heart. I took it and showed it to her. "Yeah, the new one," I said, the corner of my lips tugging into a smile. "I so wanted to read that! I'm such a big fan of the series!" She bubbly cried. Since when did princesses read gag mangas? Didn't they usually read those romance novels and all that crap? "You can borrow it if you want," I said slowly, carefully reading her expression. "Are you serious? I can't believe it!" Pearlan got up and hugged me—tight. "Don't you just love the part when Metu goes on a rampage in volume 2?" She exclaimed, and I felt a little giggle escape me. "That was so epic!" We both giggled, remembering what happened. As we talked about almost everything—Where Pearlan went to school, our favorites movies and mangas, and the funniest moments ever, I felt a little tiny smile creep into my mouth. I had a feeling we were going to be great friends.

After a while Pearlan had to go take her medicane, and she went outside, leaving me waiting for her return. Suddenly the lights dimmed, and I glanced around the curtain to see Nagihiko. A few girls from Ikuto's girl population that were crowding around Ikuto stopped and stared at Nagihiko, who just winked back. I scowled in disgust. Weren't those girls just hovering over Ikuto like hummingbirds, then all of a sudden spot Nagihiko and migrate over to him? It was sickening. For some reason, I felt myself fuming at the fact other girls got a front row seat to one of Nagihiko's famous shows while I just sat behind the curtains like a compete idiot. When I looked back at him, Nagihiko was looking down, tipping his hat on his head, and slow music started to begin. He walked across the stage rolling a luggage with a depressed expression on his pale, creamy looking face, and a few girls even started crying. What wimps.

He stopped at the end of the stage to think. "Why—why does it seem like girls don't get me? They only judge me by the looks, and my money. Why can't anyone see the _real _me?" He put a pout on his face. Now officially forty-seven percent of Ikuto's fangirls had scuddled over to Nagihiko. A bunch of girls were raising their hands screaming "I can see the real you! Pick me! Pick me!" Liars.

Nagihiko suddenly raised an AHA finger and smiled, flashing a row of shiny, white teeth. "I got it! Instead of wearing riches and gold, I'll dress like a hobo! Then that'll put people to the test!" He smiled a lot more jollily and ran across the stage, lugging his luggage with him.

As soon as he left, a girl with a beautiful red dress and curly orange locks stalked onto the stage. "I just can't wait to see Nagi! So hot! So rich! So perfect! And soon, his wealth will all be _mine!" _She smirked deviously, and grabbed a compact mirror our of her purse and put glossy lipstick on. "He should be here any minute now! Ohhh, all the shoes I'll be able to buy!" She looked up at the sky dreamily, then waited on the bench for Nagihiko.

Suddenly a scratchy voice came from nearby. "Duhhh!" Then came out Nagihiko with dark circles and a limp body. He had dirt in his hair and ripped clothes.

The woman stared at Nagi in shock. "N-n-n-n-n-n-NAGI!" She sputtered. Nagi smiled crookedly and limped over to the lady. "Heyyy, Maryann," He said coolly, lounging back in the bench. The girls in the crowd had their mouths wide open in shock, and Maryann wrinkled her nose. "Lost my wealth today, ha ha. It was fun while it lasted." he laughed hoarsely and the girls in the crowd frowned, probably saddened to see this side of Nagi.

But I thought different. Nagihiko still looked like the annoyingly sweet purple haired savior I met a long while ago. Even though he had dirt on his face, it was still shining to me. Even though his clothes were torn and worn, they looked like shining armor to me. And even though he wasn't as rich as he once was (in the play), he still seemed wealthy in kindness. I caught myself staring at him through the curtains with my face heating up slowly, and smacked myself. It was just a play, gosh!

"So... will you marry me? I may not have much money, but I can surely afford a place for us to live happily ever after." This earned many shaking heads of disapproval from the crowd. Nagi ignored them and got on one knee in front of the lady and opened a small case with a ring made out of vines and twigs. "Maryann Ann... will you marry me?"

SMACK!

Nagihiko looked up to see a disgusted face of Maryann. "No! Eww! Get away from me!" She spat, inching away from Nagi as if he were some disease. Nagihiko gave her a pained look and nodded, limping away.

Maryann brushed off her dress and stalked away off the stage, and the curtains closed for scene one. I twirled my hair in annoyance as I waited.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders and I squirmed like mad. "RIMA IT'S ME!" Nagi's voice hissed. I relaxed and snapped. "What!" He was panting and there was sweat running down his neck. "The actress in the next scene got food stuck up her nose and we need a new actress!" his breath was jagged. "And? Why are you here, then?" I asked quietly.

"Can you do it?"

"No." I instantly replied. He pouted. "_Please _Rima! PLEASE!" He was on his knees now, looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Fine." He smiled widely and gave a script. "Remember as much as you can. If you don't remember a part, make it up," He quickly said as he left. I huffed and flipped open the packet, quickly scanning the words. I had a pretty good memory, since I was head maid and all.

The part I had to do was revolting. Actually _liking _Nagi. I'd rather be the girl that hated Nagi with all her heart now. No turning back, though, so I kept reading.

Finally I got called to put my costume on and the scene would start. I looked at my costume, which was a brown tablecloth and sweatdropped. What was this world coming to? I quickly put it on, then to shield my identity, I wore sunglasses and a brunette wig. With that, I went onstage. Ready to get this over with.

Ikuto's POV:

Song after song.. girl after girl... dance after dance... I looked down at the girl I was dancing with, who was beaming up at me. "H-h-hhi!" She exclaimed, flopping up and down, excited I was actually looking at her. "Hey," I muttered, waiting for the song to end.

Finally the song ended and the girl was pried away from me by a couple body guards. I turned around and held back a groan. Around forty-seven princesses stood behind me, ready for the next dance. I excused myself as composed as I could, and when nobody was in sight I dashed for my room. A part of me shouted "GET BACK THERE AND BE A MAN!" but another part screamed "GET AWAY! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I decided to go with the second voice. As I rushed by, I suddenly spotted Amu.

I slowed down, and slowly followed her. She was walking quick. Why? I silently strided a few yards behind her, her not noticing. Finally she came to a stop, and entered through a door. I looked at the sign and sweatdropped. Was I really going to do this?

I opened the door and spotted her fixing her hair in the mirror, quietly singing "It's a small world". I stopped and listened for a little. Her voice was smooth. I just wanted to just scoop her up and run away from this screwed world, her singing that song with that melodic voice of hers the whole time. I walked closer, flashing my trademark smirk. Time for Ikuto to shine.

Amu's POV:

I fixed my tossled hair in the bathroom mirror, singing quietly one of my favorite tunes that listened to when I was a kid, "It's a Small World".

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world afterr all, it's a small world AFTER all, I forgot the rest..." As I began to start over and sing again, a glimpse of somebody in the mirror caught my eye.

"What the hell!" I gasped, spinning around to meet the one and only smirking Ikuto. "P-p-pervert! Don't you know how to knock?" He only leaned against the doorway, staring at me intensely. A little too intensely.

"Yes, I do, but I choose not to," He replied, shrugging, then frolicked up to me. I felt his cold breath against my neck, and suddenly my cheeks turned red. Damn. I looked like a tomato.

He suddenly held out a hand and slightly bowed. "May I have this dance?" He looked up with a flawless puppy dog face, but no doggy face is gonna fool me. Nuh uh, Amu knows what she's doing. She totally knows.

"No," I said as calmly and flatly, and went back to the mirror as if nothing happened, hoping he wouldn't see my red face. But due to my stupidity I was staring back at the mirror, and so was he. He hugged my waist and rested his (heavy, mind you -.-) head on my shoulder and sniffed my hair. "No isn't the right answer, Amu-koi. Did you forget? You work for _me. I'm _your boss. And I would like this dance." He looked into the mirror, examining my flushing face, amused. I couldn't move- and deep down, I didn't think I wanted to. I was under this stupid man's spell, and I wasn't able to escape. I closed my eyes and thought deep and hard.

"Amu, I need an answer," A soothing voice cooed in my ear, not sounding impatient at all.

"Fine, just one," I mustered, trying to sound as annoyed as I could. I wriggled out of his grasp, crossing my arms. He chuckled and put his hand on my waist, the other around my neck. I slowly relaxed as I looked into his eyes.. his goddamn sexy eyes...

Then he twirled me around as I felt my hair twirl too. The whole time our eyes locked. We danced, slowly, around the bathroom, not looking away from each other once. We didn't need music. Our eyes already sung for us.

Luckily nobody came in as we danced, cause we probably looked like retards. Doing the Waltz in a Girl's Public Bathroom? How romantic! We looked retarded Well... probably only I did, considering Ikuto was... he was amazing.

After dancing for what seemed like hours I told Ikuto my feet started to hurt and I needed a seat, so he lifted me and brought me to a stall silently. He locked the stall and I felt my face heat up again. "Wh-what are you doing?" I sputtered as he sat on the toilet seat.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna pee," He said sarcastically, and I almost believed him as I turned away, but instead I was pulled back until I was on his lap. I blushed furiously as h ran his fingers through my hair. He pulled a stray strand out and ate it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, a little weirded out he ate my hair, but all he did was silence me with a kiss.

I pulled back a little, surprised by this sudden move and turned away a little, blushing. He smirked a little, a showed a row of shiny white teeth.

I bit my bottom lip, turning away for a little as I blushed. "Don't do it Amu, Don't do it Amu, Don't do it Amu..." A weak voice in my head whispered, but Ikuto's lips made me push that voice FARRR in the back of my head.

I turned back to him and crashed my lips into his. He looked surprised at first, but then relaxed and kissed back. He bit my lip in the process, and I couldn't scowl at him at the moment, considering he was biting my lip, but I DID give him a stare of annoyance, but he playfully winked back. I rolled my eyes but we kept kissing. We sat in that bathroom stall and kissed... and kissed... and kissed...

Cookie: FUCKING FINALLY!

Nagi: You finally updated after like a year! We're all so proud of you! :D

Cookie: Yeah you should be because I'm the laziest person you readers will ever meet! xD But I made this chappie extra long for you readers :)

NOTE: THERE WILL PROBABLY BE A PART 2 TO THIS CHAPPIE DONT WORRY. AND YES I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY NOW THAT SCHOOL'S HERE AND I'M IN THE WRITING MOOD. YEEEEE (: AND GUESS WHATT? NEW DRAMA STORY COMING OUT! (: go look at my profile for more infoo and summary (:

Rima: Yeah you are. T_T

Cookie: Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter sucks xD I haven't been writing aNYTHING for about a year! But anyway, Thanks for everyone who reads this because I love you! I really do!

Ikuto: You're coming off as a pedofile.

Cookie: Anyway, uhh, Please, PLEASSEEEE review! There's a lot more drama and whatnot coming in the later chapters! Like murder and stuff :3 I'm getting excited to write noww! I want YOUR feedback! Not Ikuto's or Amu's feedback because their opinions SUCK!

Amu: gee thanks? I feel a whole lot better about myself

Cookie: You should since this is coming from the one and only Cookie :')

And to you readers! READ. REVIEW. AND REMEMBER, KIDS, COOKIE LOVES _YOU 3_


	11. Lines are crossed Part 2

Cookie: Yes, yes. The new chapter has come.

Ikuto: You're still alive? Dammit!

Cookie: Yes, yes. Just in time for the holidays!

Amu: ABOUT TIME! The last time you updated was August...

Cookie: OK EVERYONE. Not gonna say much because I wanna get straight to the chapter before I forget my ideas so ENJOY! And of course R & R !

Recap: And kissed... and kissed... and kissed...

Amu's POV:

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming near and my eyes fluttered open. "Get off me!" I hissed in his ear, even though I was the one on top of him. Suddenly the door opened and I hopped off him frantically. I silently ordered him to stoop on the toilet seat, and opened the door and walked away, trying to look as normal as possible.

"Amu?" I looked up to see Miki's face. "Heyyyy Miki!"I suddenly exclaimed, almost too excitedly. Miki raised an eyebrow. "You don't look right.. Is everything okay?" I giggled nervously, flipping my hair.

"What are you talking about? Everything's totally okay! Why would you think it's not? I just, ya know, had to pee and all but I think I got to get going soon because you know I need to get to my business-"

"What's that on your dress?" Miki suddenly asked, squinting at my chest. "What's what?" I asked, panic rising inside me. Miki picked off a blue strand of hair and dangled it in front of her. _Shit._ I kept a straight face as Miki looked at it, me, then back at it again, probably putting the pieces together.

"Ohh, THAT. How did THAT get there?" I cried, laughing. "Must've been from the clothes I've been washing, recently! Silly me!" Miki nodded slowly, half as if she didn't believe me.

"What's that above your lip?" She asked again, pointing above my lip. I quickly glanced in the mirror and widened my eyes to see a tiny bruise forming above it. I quickly put my hand over it and looked down. "I-it's from falling earlier. Down the stairs. In the dining hall. Yeahh," I said, backing out toward the exit. She just stared at me with a confused, suspicious stare. "Wellll got to go now, see ya later!" I quickly said, making my way for the door.

"Bye Amu," She called. When I turned around she started entering the stall from earlier and I screamed, "NO!" And ran back in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. "Ummm... why?" I suddenly blushed again and started sputtering. "W-well what I meant was that stalls' super nasty and I don't think you want to even see it or you'll have nightmares and whatnot hahaha! Go use the other one!" I pointed to the one farthest in the corner and pushed her along as she gave me an odd look. Quickly after that I scurried out, not even thinking about Ikuto. He'd probably find a way out, anyway.

As I entered the royal ballroom it was all quiet and dark. In the front was Nagi's play, and a strange, short brunette hair playing along with him. The princess's all looked a little worried, turning heads to see Ikuto, but they all tried to watch the play anyway. I joined along in the back with the other maids, and was attacked by Dia.

"Where have you been!" She whispered, shaking me. "We've been worried sick about you!" I turned to the others and they all gave me worried looks. "Where've you been!" Dia demanded, shaking me.

"Oh nowhere, just been doing... stuff. No biggie." I shrugged, trying to look as composed as possible. Dia narrowed her eyes. "What _stuff?_ _Stuff _could mean anything. It could mean you were cooking, playing pool, eating, _anything._ What _stuff_ is it you were doing?" I felt her nails grip into my skin. Who would've known a sweet, calm girl like Dia could be so nosy?

"Just bathroom _stuff!"_ I said loudly, shaking her hands off of me. Sure it sounded wrong, but it was better than her knowing the truth. Before she could push on further, a couple princess's in front of us gave us dirty looks and giving us the shut up sign.

Dia gave me one more look before we both turned to the stage. The next scene was starting already.

Rima's POV:

I stepped on stage to see a couple hundred pairs of mascara drowned eyes in front of me. I turned around to see Nagi, sitting on the bench, staring down, his hair shading over his eyes.

Remembering the lines, I strolled over to him and asked what was wrong. He looked up with red eyes and a red cheek. He almost looked.. lost. Sad.

As we both acted throughout the play, I scanned the crowd. Since I was such an amazing multitasker, I surfed the crowd out of the corner of my eye as I played Angel, a middle class girl who fell desperately in love with Nagi (Ew.)

Suddenly I saw _them. _They stood in the back of the crowd, whispering to each other silently, looking up once in a while. My lip quivered and my mind went blank. Them? Here? _Now?_ I stood there, completely frozen, as if me and them were the only ones in the whole room.

"Angel?" A voice interrupted, and I looked up to see Nagi staring at me, waiting for my line. "Oh," I said quietly, and continued my lines. Nagi gave me a worried look but we both continued on, me staring out into space the whole time. When would this all end?

Finally came the worst part. The end. The part where I had to KISS him. I dreaded this part almost as much as I dreaded _them._ I sighed as he walked over to me. Mine as well get this over with. Before I could even say my line, that little twat swiftly took my shoulders and pulled into a kiss. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to end. All the girls in the crowd swooned and shot jealous looks at me, and all the boys in the crowd (Which was very small) sent jealous waves toward Nagi.

I started to enjoy it. Not the kiss, but the fact that a couple hundred princess's were jealous of _me, _for once. After what felt like a minute I finally pulled away, and as we held hands, bowed in front of the crowd and the curtains closed. Finally, the torture was over.

I wiped my lips, disgusted, and flung saliva at Nagi.

"You owe me one," I muttered, pulling off my wig and fixing my hair. "You kiss like a monkey."

Nagihiko just chuckled as we walked off the stage and entered the back. "Trust me, I've kissed a monkey before. It's not that bad, really."

Before I could ask him why the fuck he kissed a monkey before we both saw Pearlan, sitting on the stool reading my manga book. Before I could call her over to wave, she looked up and squealed, throwing the book on the ground.

"EEEE! YOU WERE SOOO GOOD!" She squealed, jumping up from the stool running toward me. I laughed and held my arms out for a hug as she ran at me, but she just ran past and I whirled around, confused.

"You were amazing, Nagi!" She swooned, clinging to him. Me and Nagi both stared at her, shocked.

"Pearlan? Is that you?" Nagi asked, confused. Pearlan looked up from hugging his chest and nodded. "I haven't seen you in forever, Nagi!" She squealed, hugging him even tighter.

I stood there, staring at both of them until Nagi noticed my stare and pried Pearlan off, coughing uncomfortably. I moved my mouth to speak, but no sound came out. What was going on?

Nagi coughed nervously and gestured to Pearlan. "Rima, this is Pearlan. Pearlan, this is Rima," He introduced as Pearlan clung to his arm, not even looking at me. He then noticed I still looked confused. "Rima, this is Pearlan. She's my ex-girlfriend. And Pearlan, this is a maid that works here."

Pearlan turned to me for a split second and her excited expression dropped a little as I just stared at her, not saying anything. Her? His ex-girlfriend? I felt a pang of jealousy as I stared at them both, Pearlan clinging tightly to his chest and him just looking down at her, talking.

I watched them both talk, and my hands curled into tiny fists until Pearlan stopped talking to turn to me. "You? You're still here? Go get us tea or something," and shooed me away.

My lip quivered as I looked from her to Nagi, waiting for him to stand up for me, but he just gave me a 'sorry' expression, and turned back to her.

I slowly walked backwards out of the room, analyzing them. I suddenly noticed my gag manga, lying on the ground under Pearlan's foot.

The last thing I saw before I left was Pearlan standing on her tip toes to give Nagi a kiss on the lips, and he hesitantly gave in. Not wanting to see any more, I turned around and scurried out.

Pearlan wasn't different after all. I quickly paced to the conference room, not even bothering to get tea for them. Why would I? Nagi knew where the tea station was, anyway.

Amu's POV:

After the play, the party started coming to a close. Princess's who didn't dance with Ikuto started crying that it wasn't fair, and had to be carried out, while the princess's that _did_ dance with Ikuto complained that they never got to say good bye to Ikuto. What a group of whiny bitches.

I met up with Yaya, Kukai, Nagi, and Rima in the conference room, who all looked half dead in their spots.

"Yaya's soo tired!" Yaya wailed, not looking tired at all as she stretched on the sofa. Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was already eleven, for god's sake!

Suddenly I noticed Rima rolled in a ball in the corner, drinking tea. She looked sick. I turned to Nagi, who was usually helping her for support, but he just lay in the armchair and stared at the ceiling. I raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with them today?

It was dead silent until Yaya hopped up and yawned. "Well, I'mma sleep, ya'll, so see ya tomorrow! Tomorrows a new day~ Ikuto's gonna get married soon!" She cried, excited, and stood there waiting for a response, until realizing nobody was going to say anything.

Shit. I forgot. The new suitor people were coming tomorrow. The last. I felt myself falling into as much depression as everyone else, and soon I was sulking in the corner too. I didn't say anything as I walked out into my room.

I slammed the door behind me and went over the day. The scene of the bathroom popped up and I felt myself go red. What the fuck was I thinking?

?'s POV:

I stepped out of the cart, followed by my stupid brothers, grandmother, and mother. It was cold tonight, so I hugged my shawl closer. In the palace I heard girls screaming and ballroom music playing. I sighed.

"The party's still going?" I scowled to my mother. I hated parties. They were stupid- far to loud for my tastes.

"Yes, yes it is. Can't you tell? Have you not learned anything I've taught you? Haven't you learned to learn common sense? You're just like your father!" My mom snapped back, and I looked down and whispered sorry.

We all walked through the front gates and were greeted by the Queen and King. We all bowed curtly, and straightened up again as they bowed.

I leaned in and looked to see if Ikuto was in sight, and frowned that there was no sight of him. My brother leaned in to see Utau, but was disappointed to see her gone.

The Queen smiled at both of us. "Ah, I think Ikuto and Utau are asleep at the moment. You'll be introduced to them tomorrow," and she beckoned us in. My mother led us, followed by my grandmother, than me and my brother.

When we were all brought to our bedrooms, where I had to share one with my buttface of a brother, the Queen gently opened the door and smiled at us both. "Welcome, welcome! Make yourself at home, Lulu and Tadase Hotori!"

Cookie: And that's a rap :D Yay I'm done -.-'

Amu: Wow you actually got it done? I thought we'd all have to wait a year, like you know, LAST TIME. T-T

Cookie: GEE SORRY IF MY FORGETFULNESS HURT YOU.

Utau: it hurt like a hundred ppl in the world ._.

Cookie; ANYWAY, this chapter basically summed up everything that happened at the party. Eventful, right? The next chapter is ya know, introducing the turds and curds so reviewww so I can continue!

THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE,! NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And yeah. BYEE (:


	12. Hello, Hotori's

Cookie: So, it was Lulu and Tadase? MAY THE CAT FIGHTS BEGIN! And I'm truly sorry for not updating since December. I've been so busy, considering my school is really hard! WHEN SUMMER COMES I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE PER WEEK.

Ikuto: that's what you said last summer, and look what happened? It took you half a year to update..

Cookie: DON"T WORRY, THIS TIME IT'S FOR REAL! Here's your chap, folks (: ENJOY!

Recap: "Welcome, welcome! Make yourself at home, Lulu and Tadase Hotori!"

Chapter 12: Hello, Hotori's

Amu's POV:

Today was it. It was the day that Ikuto would meet his match, and I'd have to live with it. I imagined what she would look like. Perfect, blue hair that flowed past her shoulders? Flawless, matte skin? I could already imagine her, with that annoying baby voice and excessive makeup, prancing around like she owned the place. Oh, wait. She _did. _I scowled and lugged myself out of bed. As I started to pull on my uniform, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

There, right above my lip, was that tiny bruise. I glared and turned away, pulling on my stalkings. That was nothing, I was just nervous. Yeah, that's it. I smirked to myself, but no matter how much I tried telling myself it was just a stupid little thing, I couldn't help but feel jealous. Ikuto, and _me?_ Pft, never in a million years. I fixed my tiara and sighed, overwhelmed with thoughts.

Suddenly the chimes sung and I gasped, trying to fix my makeup in time. It was time. As the annoying ass chimes went off, louder and louder, I finished my face off with a swipe of lip gloss and hurried off. This was going to be interesting.

Rima's POV:

I slugged up to my room, tired as hell. Last night I fell asleep in the conference room, but really, I didn't even care anymore. Nothing was making sense. I didn't even remember what happened.

As I entered my all too familiar maid suite, a flash of colors gleamed out of the corner of my eye. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to my dresser. There was a bouqet of flowers, and it smelled good. Really good. Like Nagi. As I wafted in the flowers, feeling a tad better, I noticed a note had dropped to the ground. I slowly picked it up and folded it open:

_Dear Rima, _

_I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable, yesterday. Please accept these. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Nagihiko_

I reread the words over and over again, and suddenly all the events from last night flashed back, and I felt anger rise in me again.

"No, you faggot!" I spat, throwing the bouquet to the ground and stomping on it with all my force. Did Nagi really think that some fucking _card _make me feel any better? For all I know, maybe he just ordered one of his many other servants to write it for him! If he really meant sorry, wouldn't he have said it to my face?

Everything I've ever felt for Nagi crumpled as I ripped up the card. Pearlan's face suddenly appeared, and I seethed. I learned something, and that was that _all _humans were morons and never to trust one.

As I made sure the crumpled piece of paper was burned and destroyed, I heard loud chimes. Ugh, this meant the new people were coming. Didn't we have enough? I let out a final scream of anger, throwing the flowers in the closet. I made sure to slam the door extra hard.

Amu's POV:

I wove my way through the crowd of over a hundred people—chefs, royals, maids and butlers alike. I squinted for the other maids, and suddenly saw a blob of blue. Thankfully, it was only Miki. I quickly walked up to her and tried waving as pleasantly as possible. Miki turned up from a sketch of something and motioned me to sit next to her. I plopped down and turned heads to see all of the others, hardfaced and looking as dead tired like yesterday. Even Yaya was stone faced.

I looked up ahead as the last of the royals filed in. To my other side, Rima sat down, looking even drearier than usual. Pissed, actually. I opened my mouth to say something, but I could feel a negative vibe from her, and shrunk down.

Utau waltzed in, and a lot of the crowd ooo'd and aaah'd. She was stunning, to be honest. Her hair was put up in a fixed, perfect bun, with a tiara placed right on top of her head. She wore a glimmery, white gown that tugged at her perfect curves. She was beautiful, even if she was glaring at everyone at the moment.

Suddenly another blob of blue popped in, and all eyes were on him. All talking stopped, and even the adult woman stared with lust. A woman nearly fainted. I could understand why.

There, in the front of the room, stood a tall Ikuto. His hair was silky and blue as usual, in its cute messy tousle. He was wearing a majestic suit and his lips were in a perfect, straight line. I held my breath. Those were the lips that met mine yesterday, and were probably kissed and will be kissed much more. A pang of jealousy shot through me and I was suddenly on the edge of my seat, but leaned back.

He suddenly turned to me and our eyes met, him giving a small wink. Some idiot old woman thought it was for them, and couldn't help but hyperventilate, but it was pretty obvious it was for me. I stubbornly turned away though. I couldn't even dare like him, so why was he playing me? I gritted my teeth. When were the suitors going to come so we could get this the hell over with?

Suddenly the whole room was filled by the sound of glass, and everyone tried to revert their gaze off of Ikuto and to the queen. She put her glass down and smiled.

"Welcome, welcome everyone! I'm so glad you have decided to join!" She exclaimed, still smiling. _You MADE us come._ I thought bitterly. "Today will be a very important day, for we have finally found Ikuto and Utau's match! We've been searching for years for the perfect family, and the matches have been made!" She paused, pleased with herself, and everyone broke into an applause.

The queen nodded to the king to speak, and he cleared his throat. "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Utau's new prince-to-be, Hotori Kiseki!"

A tall, lanky man with blonde hair filed in. His eyes were green and his skin was pale. He smiled a big, fake smile at the crowd, who clapped. He then turned his ghastly white smile at Utau. He walked over and curtly bowed, kissing Utau's hand. He then animatedly wound his arm around her waist, waving to the crowd as if they were the _it _couple of the year. I rolled my eyes. Utau squirmed a little, but crookedly tried to smile. To be honest, it looked like she would rather be anywhere but here.

Utau's POV:

Kill. Me. Now. I thought as the oh so fabulous Kiseki looked like he was dancing into the room. He was so… _fake. _He had perfect white teeth and seemed to enjoy flashing it everywhere he went. He waltzed up to me—seriously, he walked like a girl—and made sure to wrap his bony arms around me, with his other hand waving elsewhere. I forced a smile, and turned across the room toward Kukai, who was watching me intently. I had the sudden urge to go run up and have him save me from this fuckery, but as I moved a bit more, Kiseki's grip on my waist tightened. I stay put and sucked it up. My life sucked.

Amu's POV:

After the big 'omg Utau and Kiseki omgomg' phase finished, next up was Ikuto's bride-to-be. I felt my stomach churn, and glared up ahead.

"And next, Miss Hotori Lulu, for Ikuto!" The king declared.

A part of me wished she was ugly and crude and fat, but as a long haired blonde creature emerged, I knew that wasn't happening. My eyes widened as she walked through the aisle towards Ikuto.

She—she was beautiful. She had big, baby blue eyes and long, blonde hair that curled at the ends. She was sophisticated and her smile was relaxed. Her long, baby blue dress dragged against the floor as she walked up to Ikuto.

His mouth was slightly agaped, and I felt envy bubble inside of me as he slowly bowed and kissing her hand, not leaving her eye contact once. Ikuto was obviously under her spell, and realization hit me. He wasn't under mine anymore. She grabbed his arm and leaned against it as if they'd known each other for years, and to my disappointment he didn't budge.

"She's like a unicorn.." Miki swooned, staring at her. I muttered an agreement, but remained grumpy, looking away. At least this was over.

"And finally, we have the youngest, single one.. Hotori Tadase!" Another wave of applause broke and I turned to look up at yet another blonde, and I felt a tingle shoot through me.

He was.. cute. I stared at him and blinked, not believing what I was seeing. He had a baby face, and his hair was shaggy, almost like a girl's, but I didn't care. His crown fit perfectly on his head. He reminded me of a little, innocent boy.

The applause for him stopped quickly, though, leaving an uncomfortable silence. The king coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, do any of you have anything to say for this?" He asked, referring to the Hotori's.

Lulu suddenly piped up and came ahead in front of the crowd. "Today, I am very honored to be here. To be Ikuto's wife, as well as the Princess and upcoming Queen of Shugo Kingdom will be a great pleasure," She ended, bowed, and then once more clung to Ikuto's arm.

The King cleared his throat. "We are very pleased to have you, Hotori's, but we have one more guest. A princess who'll be staying with us for the next couple months, everyone make way for Pearlan the princess!"

Another beautiful girl came onstage, and bowed curtly. She glanced around and grinned. All I could hear next to me was heavy breathing and I turned to see Rima, seething.

"Rima?" I asked cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

She shot a glare at me and was about to snarkily reply when the chimes rang once again, and the king shouted; "EVERYONE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE PRINCES AND PRINCESS'S OF SHUGO KINGDOM," followed by a round of applause.

As I prissily started down to file out, I was pulled back and I noticed Miki and the others were still here. All of the Hotori's came up to us, as well as the King and Queen, and Ikuto and Utau.

"You have all proven yourself very well, especially you, Amu. You were so new to this." The Queen smiled. "So I'll be assigning each of you to be a personal maid for each of these lucky new members of the family. Remember, they should be treated with respect and you must attend to their every need. Understand?" We all uncertainly nodded. Like we COULD say no to the queen. She smiled. "Well then, let's begin."

Rima's POV:

All I could think of was this all spinning through my head. Pearlan. Here. For. MONTHS! I couldn't even stand her for a day, how could I last a month! I glared at her, hoping that maybe if I stared long enough I could bore a hole through her thick ugly skull.

"For Lulu, we'll assign Dia," the queen read off, and I heard Amu let out a sigh of relief. What, did she really think she had a chance with Ikuto? Ikuto was a prince, Amu was a random idiot we took in because she couldn't tell street lights. I thought the verdict was obvious, but I had to remember; there are still idiots out there.

"For Kiseki, we'll have Miki," The queen read, and Miki just shrugged.

"For Tadase, we have Amu." Amu turned to Tadase, who smiled sweetly at her. He looked like a girl, for gods sake!

"And for Pearlan… we have Rima." _What? _

"WHAT!" I jumped, frantically glancing at Pearlan and back.

The Queen raised an eyebrow at me. "Is there a problem with that?" She barked, but it was pretty obvious her eyes said 'Have a problem and later you'll have a broken face'. I glared at Pearlan, who just smiled at me. Fake bitch.

"No," I managed, and the Queen folded up the paper, and turned her heel.

"Good. We are finished. Good day, Hotori's! Enjoy your stay!" She turned her heel and walked out, followed by the king. Pearlan's smile faded as soon as they were out of sight and shot me a dirty look.

I wasn't easily intimidated but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. This was going to be a rocky few months.

Amu's:

I let a sigh of relief as they didn't assign me to Lulu. I didn't like her. He was to prim and proper. And maybe because she got Ikuto, too. As we finished, Tadase walked over and blushed, smiling at me. I smiled back, but I turned toward the direction of Ikuto and Lulu, and my smile wavered slightly.

I felt a pang in my heart as I watched him slowly wrap his arms around Lulu's shoulder, and she leaned against him as they walked out, the door closing behind them.

Cookie: well, there it is! This is the big chapter you've all been waiting for! Thank you, reviewers thatvve been here since the beginning! I still love you! I love the new ones, too ofc C:

Ikuto: Are you going to actually put a new chapter next week?

Cookie: YOU BET IT! But only if ya'll review, review , review! THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT! LOVE YA'LL, LOOKING FORWARD TOWARDS WRITING MORE AND I HOPE YOU LIKEED THIS CHAPTER! Btw check out my other new story, as well


	13. Life's a Bitch

Cookie: ohkay here's the next chapter! LOL I'm a really bad updater, but here! Thanks for all the views, reviews, and friends that I've made on Fanfiction! I would have never imagined people would actually read my story! Thank you, LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! Keep at it C:

Recap: I felt a pang in my heart as I watched him slowly wrap his arms around Lulu's shoulder, and she leaned against him as they walked out, the door closing behind them.

Amu's POV:

After I watched them walk out, it was only me and Tadase. I turned to him. "I'm Amu, and I'll be serving you for the next few months," I declared, bowing a little. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?

I heard a cute laugh and looked up, confused. "No need to do that, Amu. We're all friends here," the prince said kindly, and I straightened myself, blushing, embarrassed. "Okay, I'll take you to your room now."

I quickly turned and led Tadase out and to his room. I snuck a glance at him and realized he was pretty cute. He had pretty baby blue eyes and blonde hair that looked soft and fluffy. He was nothing like Ikuto. Ikuto was more sexy and mysterious, while Tadase seemed more princely and gentlemanly. _Stop thinking about him, Amu._That annoying voice rang out in my head. I sighed as we passed a wall of paintings.

As we walked Tadase turned to me. "This palace sure is big," he said, looking all around him in astonishment. I felt my stomach flutter. He looked like a little boy in a big carnival.

"Yeah, it sure is. But I got used to it," I agreed, looking around too.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it. But I'm lucky to have you show me around," I heard him say. I turned to see him staring at me, his pearly whites shining. His smile was so perfect, I felt myself melt a little. Our eyes met and I turned away quickly before I did something stupid. Look at what happened when I looked into Ikuto's eyes. I ended up making out with him in a bathroom stall.

We arrived to the room and I opened the door as he went in.

"Woww," He said, looking around the room in what looked like pure surprise. I came in too and my jaws dropped. There, in the middle of the room, was a large chandelaire, and right under it was a round, giant bed. Out to the side was a dresser and a big, fluffy carpet. Paintings of famous princesses lined the walls and there was a fountain off to the side. He started going to the balcony and I followed, but to my surprise, he turned around and waited for me so we could walk together.

This boy was truly a gentleman. He opened the balcony doors and we both looked outside in awe. There, in front of us, was a giant garden filled with vibrant colors. It was beautiful, really. I turned to Tadase to see what he thought but all he did was look down in astonishment. He was so adorable, I couldn't stand it. I felt myself blush again, but then shook my head again. I couldn't fall in love with another prince, I just couldn't. I already broke the rules once, and I didn't want to do it again. If I did, who knows what'll happen? I could get banned from the palace, never to see my family and maid friends again. And never to see Ikuto again, either.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, getting back to business. "Water? Need to take a bath? You must be tired from that long journey."

Tadase shook his head. "I can manage from here, so you're free to go for now," He said, smiling his charming smile at me again. I stared back, surprised. What? I could do anything I want for now? My head was spinning with ideas at this point.

"Really?" I stupidly replied, and Tadase chuckled, nodding his head. "Of course. I mean, I'm grown up, so I can take care of myself for now. I'll call for you when I really need help," he replied, and I nodded stupidly, feeling myself heat up. This guy was so sweet.

"If you need anything, give a call!" I murmured, smiling towards him as best as I can, then made my way out of the door. He was cute, I realized, blushing to myself. But leaving him was for the best. I mean, I was a maid and he's a prince, so it could never work. And if he let me go every day like this, then we'd never bond.

I sighed, Tadase's princelike baby face in my head, and then smoothed out my skirt and smiled. What to do, now? I had the rest of the day off.

Ikuto's POV:

This girl was so annoying. Wait, what was her name again? Lala? Oh yeah, Lulu. She was so polished and polite, I almost couldn't bear it. She was obviously the no-nonsense type that wouldn't be able to take a joke. I was more into the hard to get, fun girls. I mean, life is boring without a little challenge. Amu popped up into my mind and I smirked to myself. Her blush, her stutter, and her intoxicating strawberry scent. I needed that soon or I would go crazy.

"And stop smirking like that, it's weird!" I came back to reality to hear Lulu babble endlessly about random shit I didn't care about. She was scolding me and clinging to my arm protectively, as if somebody was going to try to tear me away from her. I stared down at her and realized she was pretty hot. A girl with long blonde hair and a beautiful blue dress clinging to your arm, what could any normal guy want?

But the thing is I wasn't a normal guy.

As we walked through a hallway of maids working, a lot of them gawking at me, while others glared at Lulu, who just gave them the 'You mad?' look. I rolled my eyes. These girls.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of pink and realized it was Amu. She was aimlessly walking and her adorable golden orbs flitted around until they met mine. She looked down to see Lulu's arm around mine and quickly looked away. Suddenly something clicked in my head and I smirked. This was going to be fun. I grabbed Lulu closer until there was no space between us and I could feel the waves of jealously coming off the other girls and towards Lulu. I wondered what would happen if one of those maids killed Lulu of jealousy. That would be great.

"Hey, look at how jealous all these people are," I whispered as sexily as I could in her ear, knowing full well all eyes were on us. I could practically hear Lulu's heartbeat. "Want to make them even more?"

Before she could respond I whipped her around and our lips crashed. I wasn't even going to kiss her, she kissed me first. All mouths were wide open by now, and I hoped Amu was watching, too. I broke away and Lulu was murmuring some shit, probably complaining quietly or something, but I was too busy to listen. I scanned the room and came eye-to-eye with my Amu-koi again, and she was frozen in her spot. Her face was expressionless and she was pale. I felt a frown coming. Did I go too far to make her jealous?

I suddenly felt pissed. I wasn't even going to kiss Lulu, until she threw herself at me! I was just going to simply give her a peck on the lips and hold her by the waist, but now it was beyond making Amu jealous. I felt guilt wash over me, but I knew my face was still as it usually was.

"Th-that was good," Lulu said, surprised, then looked at me, expecting for more. I looked up and saw Amu was gone. I looked down again to see Lulu's impatient face. "So, are you just going to stand there? Ikuto-kun? Ikuto, .'. I couldn't get Amu's face out of my head. She probably didn't even care anymore. I blew it big time, and this time, I actually cared because this was _Amu._Not just some random princess suitor that I didn't give a shit about, but Amu.

"Come on. Let's go," I simply replied, ignoring Lulu and walking away. She had to practically run to catch up to me. "Wait for me!" She huffed in annoyance, then made her way to my arm again.

XxX

"Here's our room," I said bluntly, opening the door. Lulu looked at me, unsure and I tried to give her a warm smirk. "Ladies first," I insisted, letting her go in.

"I think we should have a date tonight," She insisted, sitting on the bed and turning to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Jesus, I already had to put up to her bickering in my room and hallways, now I had to put up with it at dinner, too?

"Well, I mean, we _are_together now, so… I think we could get to know each other more." Lulu replied with a 'duh' tone. I leaned against the doorway silently groaning.

"Okay, tonight at six, meet me at the gardens, okay?" I finally said as gently as I could. Lulu smiled.

"That's more like it," She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss which I finally gave in to.

I finally broke away and started out the door.

"Where are you going?" She snapped in surprise.

"Bathroom," I lied over my shoulder, and walked out, shutting the door behind me before she could respond. Now I just had to find Amu.

Utau's POV:

"So, you're quite the princess, aren't you? You're beautiful, long golden hair reminds me of the sun's rays falling through the sky," Kiseki flirted, cheesily running his bony-ass hands through my hair. What a cheesy flirt. For the past ten minutes as we walked all he did was try to make conversation with me. I scowled on the inside. Didn't he know by now that I didn't want to talk to him?

"Let me go," I said, finally fed up with his arm around me like we've known each other for years. All I got for a response was a shocked look from him.

I snapped my head towards him, annoyed. "What did I just say? _Let me go!" _I repeated, shoving myself in the other direction until he let me go. Was he deaf or what?

Kiseki shook his head and shock, then his expression went from princely and kind to hard and annoyed. For a split second I was kind of afraid, but I stood my ground and glared back.

"I'm just trying to be a good future husband! Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" He scowled, glaring at me.

"Well, Mr. future husband, you're still a stranger no matter who you are! I don't give a shit about what they say and I don't want to marry you so stay away from me!" I spat back, annoyed. Looking at his expression, though, made me proud. He looked like he was just slapped across the face. I smirked to myself. I could already see Kukai doubling over with laughter once I told him, giving me a high five. Suddenly I noticed I haven't seen Kukai in a while. Where was he, anyway?

"Well, _hun, _I don't care about what you think, it's what the palace thinks. And what the palace thinks is we should be together, and you should respect that. So take my hand?" He asked as kindly as he could, but I could tell his impatience seething through. I couldn't believe this guy. He was brainwashed to the core.

Without responding I rolled my eyes and turned away and started walking. I felt his bony hand grab my arm but shook away, not even bothering looking back. God was he skinny. Did he ever eat? I felt pumped and proud as I walked away and eyes falling upon me. I knew this couldn't last for long, but to be honest, it was long enough for me.

Rima's POV:

"Oh, and I want some tea, too," Witch-face ordered, smirking at me. I glared back at her, not moving.

"Get it yourself, fat ass."

Witch-face looked up to me and gave me a mocking smirk. "What did you say to me? I can tell the King and Queen anything and they'll believe me, and I can get _you _fired and thrown into a deserted island. Hmm, what should I tell them? You put something in my soup? Yeah, I'm an amazing actress, almost better than _Nagi," _she mocked, watching my eye twitch at "Nagi". Pearlan was officially named Witch-face.

I poured the tea and thrust it at her, wishing she'd choke on it. Witch-face smiled. "Aww look who's taking orders, now? Good job, I'm so proud of you!" She smiled as she took a small sip out of her tea. I tried to fight back an urge to choke her but that one thing she said held me back. _I can tell the King and Queen anything and they'll believe me, and get YOU fired and thrown onto a deserted island. _I had to keep cool. As much as I wanted to punch her and mess up her perfect little princess witch nose, I couldn't.

I glanced at the clock. When was my shift finally over! Witch-face finished the last of her tea and threw it on the ground. "_Rima! _Why'd you throw a perfectly good cup on the ground!" She practically shouted, and I felt myself heat up. Her mouth was open in 'shock' but her eyes were filled with amusement.

"Anger management, much, Rima?" She mocked, watching me stare at her. "Can't handle holding a simple empty cup of tea? Ooooh, looky here, it's Little Miss Worthless!" She teased, but I just clenched my fists and looked down. She wanted a reaction, right? She wanted me to shout back at her even though she was above me, right? Well she wasn't making me.

"Just pick it up," Witch-face finally retorted, bored with my reaction. I nodded and bent down, picking up the tiny pieces obediently without a word. My shift of being a personal maid was probably over by now anyway.

Just as I finished picking up the last pieces the clock striking 10 rang, and I quickly got up and got ready to go. As I started to pick up some of my supplies a shadow appeared behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" Witch-face spat and I turned around in annoyance.

"Leaving. My shift is over."

Witch-face rolled her eyes. "Your shift is over? Are you serious? Have you never been a personal maid? They don't _have _shifts, you idiot. You're my personal maid, so you do what I want. And right now, I want a cookie," She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_What?_ "That's against the rules! I read the whole book! I heard myself snap back. My face was probably all heated up by now.

Witch-face leaned forward, looking annoyed. "This isn't the book you're talking to, it's _me. _Did you not remember the things I can do?" She reminded me and I sat back, not saying anything. Witch-face leaned back, too, and sighed. "Never mind that cookie, you're probably too stupid to know what that is, anyway. I just want a bedtime story now," She fake yawned and crawled into her giant bed, watching me expectantly.

"I won't make you read any books because I know you don't know how to read, so make up a wonderful story, and oh, make sure it's good!" Witch-face continued, examining her nails.

I stood to the side and came up with the best story I could that fit this Witch-face.

"Once upon a time there was once a princess, and she was perfect, with her perfect little nose, her beautiful long hair, and her perfect face and dresses she always wore," I paused and carefully watched her expression, which was relaxed and happy now.

"But only she thought that. Everyone else knew she was an arragont stupid cow that nobody liked, and she was only respected because she was a princess. One day everyone got fed up and killed her. The end." My expression didn't change but by her expression, I knew she knew it was about her. I gave an innocent look and she glared at me.

It was pretty obvious her glare meant _It's on._

It's on? Yes, it is. It really is.

Cookie: Ooooh, I see dramaa coming! Wow, nobody likes they're life in this chappie, do they?

Rima: Witch face? Are you serious? I could think of millions of names better than _that._

Cookie: live with it. But honestly, Rima's scene was the most fun to write ! c:

So what do you think of their new lives? What do you think will happen when Ikuto meets Amu again face-to-face? Will Utau learn to love? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

So review please! Love ya, all followers! Old and new c: BOO BYE! Alert, Fave,Review! Thanks for reading! :DDD


	14. The Dinner Dilemma Part 1

Cookie: hi everyone! Here's the next chapter; it's been a couple weeks, I know, but here! And the beginning of the chap is kinda boring because I was _really _stuck on it, but it gets good later on :D

It's a bit of a filler, but this is part one of the big Dinner.c:

Chapter 14: The Dinner Dillema Part 1

"So.. it's just us, now, isn't it?" Nagi stated, leaning back against the leather chair.

"Yep.. just us," Kairi replied, pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a tiny sip out of it.

The conference room was quiet and gloomy, and only Nagihiko, Kairi, and Kukai sitting there. Nagihiko took out a tiny script he was supposed to memorize and flipped through the pages and stared at them blankly, not even reading them, Kukai was staring at a nearby wall, and Kairi was trying to sort out his seeds, but nobody could concentrate. They were all wondering the same thing—what happened to everyone?

Suddenly the door swung open and everyone's eyes snapped up to see Yaya's bright face and her apron, holding a large tray of cookies.

"HEY EVERYONE!" She started to squeal, but then looked around to see the three depressed faces.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, cocking her head.

Kairi shrugged. "I guess everyone's just too busy, nowadays, ever since the Hotori's came," He said, switching two bags of seeds.

Yaya sighed and plopped down on a nearby couch, putting the tray of cookies on the table.

"Well," She huffed, shoving the cookies into the center of the table. "I made you all customized cookies, but nobodies even here to eat them!" She looked up and pouted at them.

"Really? One for me, too?" Kukai said, brighter, now.

Yaya blushed and beamed. "Of _course, _one for you, brother! I made one for _everyone!" _She then glanced at everyone and hung her head. "But nobodies here to have it…"

Kairi patted Yaya's back and Yaya sat down next to him. "We can have it, for now! Can I have mine?" Nagi insisted and Yaya brightened again.

"_Here's _yours, Nagi-san! I made it pretty and purple for ya!" She squealed, rummaging through the tray until she came across a cookie in the shape of a person with purple frosting for the hair and the body shaped in a dramatic position.

Nagihiko smiled and took it from Yaya's hands and munched a bit, and his eyes widened. "Wow, Yaya, this is amazing!" He marveled, quickly finishing the rest of the cookie.

Yaya beamed and turned to Kukai. "Here's a big, burly one, just like you!" She handed him a mini frosted Kukai on the cookie, and sure enough, there were muscles and abs all over him. Kukai chuckled and ruffled Yaya's hair and took a bite.

Yaya finally turned to Kairi and smiled sheepishly, giving him a green-haired smiling chibi cookie. "I kind of messed up on the glasses.. but doesn't it look like you?" Yaya quietly said as Kairi examined his cookie.

"I don't have abs," He pointed out, running his finger along his cookie's chest and stomach.

"Well, you know. I always imagined you did," Yaya huffed, but then turned red after hearing herself.

"Oooooh, Yaya, daydreaming about Kairi's hot bod, aren't ya?" Kukai teased, elbowing her in the ribs. Yaya turned even more red and quickly changed the subject.

"S-shut up! And what are we gonna do about the rest of the cookies?" She gestured towards the rest of the cookies—from the pink haired one in a maid outfit to a petite one with long, blonde hair.

Yaya took the blonde one out of the pile and shoved it to Nagihiko. "Hey, I know you and Rima are besties, so here, can you give it to her later? You don't have to say it's from me," Yaya winked suggestively at Nagi.

Nagi paled and everyone raised an eyebrow. "I.. I don't think me and Rima are necessarily friends anymore," Nagi muttered and looked away.

Yaya gasped. "WHAT! WHY!? You too were like, the couple of the year! Me and Kukai were betting you two would get together sooner or later!" She exclaimed, earning an annoyed glance from Kukai which she ignored.

"Yeah, Nagi, I expected you and Rima to get together. What happened?" Kairi added, causing Nagi to sigh and put his tea cup down.

"Well… my ex-girlfriend came to visit the night of Ikuto's party.. and she kind of lunged at me as if we were still together and kicked Rima to the side. And I guess.. well… Rima was upset about it," He mumbled, looking down at his script.

"Who is this _ex-girlfriend?_ She obviously doesn't know how to let go! Tell me her name and I'll beat the life outta her!" Yaya exclaimed, raising a fist and standing up.

At this point Nagi looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here, by now. "Well.. that's the thing.. She's a princess."

"Sooo? All the princess's left after the party. I don't think any of them are hiding anywhere in the castle ready to pounce on you again," Kairi said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's Pearlan."

Silence filled the room and Yaya's jaws dropped.

"Pearlan? That girl that's staying here and Rima's _serving _her?!" Kukai sputtered in disbelief.

Nagi sighed, nodding.

"How come you never _told _us?!" Yaya snapped suddenly and everyone turned to her, surprised.

Yaya stood up and grabbed Nagi's hand, shoving a sloppily wrapped Rima-cookie into his hand. "Are you just going to run away from your problems? You're just going to _let _Rima go!? Just because some ugly little bratty princess came out of nowhere and decided to butt in? You're better than that Nagi-chan!" She snapped, suddenly heated.

"But Yaya.. I can't see Rima without coming by Pearlan! And that would be just awful.." Nagi looked down at the wrapped cookie, unsure.

Yaya snorted and she and Kukai exchanged glances, and suddenly a smirk danced across her face.

"Everyone gather 'round, I have a plan!"

Amu's POV:

_I should have known. I really should have known. _I scrubbed the vase glass harder, until I could clearly see my reflection. How could I have been so _stupid? _It was totally obvious Ikuto was just playing mind games. And I played right along in his hands, like putty.

A flashback of Ikuto's lips against Lulu's flew through my head again and I glared my reflection at the vase. Was he mocking me? Well, he did it. He sure showed me that I couldn't have him. He basically dug my grave lower and lower as he made me love him more and more, then pushed me in it and went to go kiss Lulu. I imagined them together, with mini Lulu's and mini Ikuto's. How cute. I snorted, feeling pathetic.

I stood straight up and wiped my brow. It was settled. I would never trust any man again. I clenched and unclenched my fists, feeling queasy. As if somebody was watching me.

"Amu?" I spun around and sighed in relief to see Dia. Her long, orange-golden hair was pulled into two long gorgeous pigtails and she was holding some towels, looking concerned.

"Is everything alright? You're really.. quiet today." She placed the towels down on the sofa and stretched her back, watching me.

I laughed nervously. "Of course everything's all right, couldn't be better! I'm so happy, so so happy!" I cheerily went back to my work, almost knocking a bowl of fruit over.

"Something's obviously wrong." I turned around to see Dia give me a you-can't-fool-me face. I sighed and walked over to the sofa, sitting down.

"It's just that I'm tired. You know, with all this debt to pay off and all. Sucks, right?" I lied as best as I could, rubbing my neck as if it hurt.

"Fine. Don't tell me now, but you'll have to tell me later," She said. I turned to her. This girl was either a mind reader or I was a terrible liar. As she gathered the towels and started out the door she turned back to me. "By the way, the big family dinner is tonight. You and the other maids'll have to be there by seven," She said matter-of-factly, then shut the door behind her.

I groaned and got back up to the vase to scrub it more. Was there a way to scrub my reflection away and make me a princess? Maybe I could have a chance with Ikuto then. I violently rubbed the vase, trying out my theory only to find my pink hair still there, my honey eyes, and dark circles. I peered a bit closer and touched my forehead and gasped at the tiny little bump. Why wasn't I Lulu?

"Stop thinking about them!" I suddenly cried outloud, kicking the stand where the vase stood, only to hear a loud _crack _and smash. I looked down to see a warped reflection of me on the broken glass, and frantically glanced around me to see one of Dia's towels left over.

Without thinking, I grabbed it and placed it in front of the vase, then took a step back. _Nobody will ever know it was me, now. _

I looked up at the clock. 6:15. I gathered myself and tried not to think about Ikuto as I left the room, leaving the broken vase—and Dia's towel, behind me.

Utau's POV:

I strode down the stairs, thinking hard. Where would Kukai be? He was _my old _butler, after all. He didn't have anything to do right now.

Suddenly it hit me and I smacked my head at my stupidity. Obviously. I turned my heel to head towards the conference room and _smack._

"HEY! _Watch where you're—" _I looked up and gasped, then looked away stubbornly. Kiseki.

"What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't your face be up in a mirror somewhere?" I snorted, crossing my arms and looking away. Kiseki growled, obviously irritated. I let a smile take over my insides. Good.

"Utau, just listen to me," Kiseki started, trying to stay composed. I rolled my eyes. Did it look like I wanted to listen to him? I barely _knew _him and I hated him already.

I turned back to walk away and suddenly felt a cold hand yank me back. I whirled around and glared.

"_WHAT?!" _I snapped, fed up. I yanked my arm away and stared at Kiseki. He was by far the ugliest prince I've ever seen.

"The royal dinner is tonight so you better be on your best behavior! Even if you don't like me, you're gonna have to pretend you do," Kiseki leaned in a bit closer, his icy mint breath hitting my face, and his expression darkened. "Whether you like it or not."

I suddenly felt like smacking myself. I should've _known _there was going to be a royal dinner. Was all this some kind of punishment for sneaking out so much when I was little?

"What are you, my mother?" I asked, staying as stubborn as I could.

Kiseki was still only inches away from my face. "No, but I'm your fiancé, and that's just as important." He finally leaned back, but his eyes were still firmly set on mine. "So, will you go along with it and be my happy princess-to-be?" He asked, holding out his arm for mine.

"Fine," I spat, making sure I spit in his face. "But only until the end dinner. After that, I'm going to sleep, and you're sleeping in the bathroom."

Kiseki finally sighed in relief, probably knowing by now that I was hard to persuade. "Fair enough," He said as I linked my arm along with his. "Shall we practice and get prepared for our happy dinner together?"

We began walking towards the bedroom and my closet. "We shall," I sternly replied in my most royal manner.

Xxxx

"Ouch!" I snarled, swirling around toward the maid. "Will you _please _try not to stab me?" I knew I was being harsh, but this maid was annoying. Her name was Han or something and she was one of the most snarky people I've ever met.

"Sorry, darling, but you have to stay still!" Han wiped her brow, frustrated.

"I can't stay still with you stabbing me every five seconds!" I cried, exasperated.

"Let me just stitch this up, Princess! Just stay still!" I winced as I felt a needle pin through my back. I didn't know if this woman was trying to help fix my dress or kill me.

"Done!" Han finally got up, and swooned at me. "Ooooh, you look gorgeous!" She whipped out a full length mirror nearby and beamed at me.

I turned and wrinkled my nose. Gorgeous? I looked like I ate a mermaid's tail and threw it up and had it smeared all over me.

It was a slim red dress that ran across the ground, sparkling with gems and sparkles. It was by far the ugliest thing I've ever seen.

"I hate it." I turned my head sideways and glared at her. "This looks horrible." Han's jaws dropped and she got up.

"You look beautiful! How it hugs your sides.. how it runs down the ground behind you like a scroll!" She beamed even more as she looked at the dress longingly.

"Great, now you can have the dress after I wear it tonight." Han looked up with wide eyes and I rolled mine. I know, I was too nice.

Before she could respond another maid came nearby calling for me. "Prince Hotori would like to see you, Princess!" She bowed curtly, then scurried away. I sighed. What could he want?

I tried to walk, but stiffened. I could barely breathe in this dress. I took a couple more steps and my dress squeaked a little more. I tried to take a big breath but it got cut short. I'd rather go around naked rather in this.

"UGH!" I finally groaned, then squeaked my way over to Kiseki's room, annoyed. What the hell did he need to talk to me for?!

"What?!" I snapped as soon as I entered the room, and Kiseki turned around, his eyes meeting mine. He eyed me all over and brightened.

"You look _beautiful, my highness!"_ He smiled, walking over for some reason.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, but then looked up to see Kiseki's tight smile. He was testing me for the dinner! He gestured for me to start over.

"You look beautiful, highness!" He repeated, still smiling.

I tightly smiled back and curtsied. "You look quite fine yourself, Prince Hotori," I lied, eyeing his ugly neatly combed hair and black tuxedo. He could pass off as a princess, instead.

He approached me and kissed my hand, curtsying. I had to remember to wash that hand with all the soap I could find after this.

Suddenly the bells rang for dinner and I smiled. The sooner we ate the sooner we could get this over with.

"After you, my highness," Kiseki said, and I rolled my eyes as I waddled out the door, Kiseki right behind me.

Ikuto's POV:

Where was she? Where could she possibly _be? _I punched a nearby wall, fed up with myself. I was an idiot, a complete idiot. She wasn't in that little gay Hotori's room, neither was she in the conference room or with the other maids. I went through all the other options in my head, and a possibility that she ran away flashed up. Would she? I looked up at the wall I punched, only to see it was a painting of me and Utau as children. She was hugging me in it and I was looking down at her with no expression.

A row of loud bells interrupted my thoughts and I looked up, confused. What were they for? I counted each ring until it stopped and I rolled my head back in realization. The royal dinner was today. And it was with Lulu.

I quickly cascaded down the stairs and walked right into Lulu, who turned around and started barking up a storm once again.

"Where were you!? I was looking everywhere for you, be more on time!" She was scolding as she lightly smacked my head. Was I really going to have to live with this annoying stuck-up for the rest of my life?

"And where's my kiss?" She added, looking pissed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What kiss?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "You kissed me earlier and you totally liked it. Don't tell me you just don't want to kiss anymore after that. You just cannot simply not want to kiss your fiancé anymore," She said, snarkily droning on and on about it.

Finally I got fed up and looked around, making sure nobody—especially not Amu—was watching, and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. I leaned back and Lulu still didn't look satisfied, but i pretended I didn't notice and turned away.

"We should take our seats," I muttered darkly, and being the gentleman I was, I let her go ahead.

Rima's POV:

"We're going to be late! Will you hurry up with my hair?" Witch-face snapped as I tried to braid her dirty, ugly blonde hair.

"It's difficult with your bushy lion mane," I replied bluntly, making sure to pull her hair back even more, making her wince in pain.

"At least I'm not as ugly as _you. _No wonder why Nagihiko doesn't like you," Witch-face said, pretending to examine her nails, but I knew what she was really trying to do. She was trying to throw me off, but it wasn't going to work. I wasn't stupid.

"Done," I finally ended, glad that I didn't have to touch witch-face anymore. Witch-face looked at the mirror in disgust.

"You did so shitty even I could've done better," She touched her hair in annoyance, as if I burned it or something. To be honest, I did a really good job.

"Why didn't you just do it yourself, then?" I asked, feeling exasperated. This girl was impossible to please.

Witch-face got up and started applying that disgusting, strong, floral perfume all over. "I'm a _princess, _and princess's don't do their own hair," She replied in a _duhh _tone. She turned to me as if she was going to add more, but then kept her mouth in a straight line.

"I'm going to let you have the night off," She said quietly, putting her perfume down. _What? _"After the dinner, I want you to have the night off," She repeated, turning her body towards me, examining me. Was this some kind of trick? I knew I should've felt happy and excited, but I didn't know what to say.

"Why?" I questioned, carefully examining her expression.

"Because I _said so!" _She suddenly snapped, catching me off-guard. Was she bipolar or what? "But I'll be keeping you in the Kingdom dungeon!" She added, smirking again. My jaws almost dropped.

"I am NOT going into the dungeon!" I heard myself snarl angrily, throwing the curling iron that happened to be in my hand down. _Keep cool, Rima. Keep cool. _I felt my muscles tighten and my face heat up. The dungeon was for criminals and creatures that didn't belong, and living a night in there would be a nightmare! Nobody even ever went down there unless it was completely necessary! Even the guards never really went down there.

"I'm the princess, my rules," She let out a little laugh and her eyes were glassed. This witch was a fucking physco-path! "I'm not letting you get anywhere near my Nagihiko," She added tauntingly, waving a little sheet in her hand. The color drained from my face. What was that?

"Give me that!" I lunged for it, but witch-face, being so much taller than me, tauntingly raised it high over her head, and I gave up, glaring at her. If only I could kill her. If only.

Bells chimed and Witch face suddenly looked up, then turned to smile. "Look like it's time for dinner!" She said, suddenly cheery and smiley. She folded up the paper and inserted it into her shoe, then walked out the door, making me obviously follow.

As we walked, I thought about it. Why did Witch-face want me tortured so bad? And why was she letting me have a night off? She would've never done that if she didn't have something to hide. A feeling of uneasiness took over me. _Was_ there something Witch-face wanted to hide? She came out of nowhere, and wanted Nagihiko bad. _And _she wanted me tortured. I thought about it. Why would she even think I liked Nagihiko? She could've just been trying to make me jealous, I guessed, but I didn't fully think that was it. And what was that paper she had? I stared at the back of Witch-face's head, feeling more and more uneasy.

There was something weird about Pearlan, and I was going to do whatever it takes find out what it was.

Cookie: TA DA! Okay so that chapter is finally done! Whoa over 3,000 words! O: And I'm going to put up part two in two days, since this is basically a very long chapter.

What do you think of Pearlan? Something sketchy, eh? And keep an eye on Amu, something big is coming up ;) PLEASE FAVE,ALERT, AND REVIEW! That's what keeps my stories going! Love you all!

~Cookie


End file.
